Naruto Anima
by Vire Champouille
Summary: les humains ont hérité de la possibilité de se transformer en leur animal totem nommé anima. Chaque famille est représenté par un anima et les Uchiwa en sont les plus puissants. De magnifiques panthères fières et racées que chaque clan rêve d'avoir en son sein. Suite du résumé à l'intérieur: NaruxSasu
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE** : + Anima  
**RATING** : T

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxSasu  
**BASE **: Naruto

_**disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

.

_**Correction**_: Miltoc, merci à elle pour le long travail qu'elle a effectué pour chaque chapitre.

.

_**Résumé**_ : les humains ont hérité de la possibilité de se transformer en leur animal totem nommé + anima. Chaque famille est représenté par un anima et les Uchiwa en sont les plus puissants. De magnifiques panthères fières et racées que chaque clan rêve d'avoir en son sein.

Au milieu des + anima , il y l'héritier de Kyubi le démon Renard, le + anima maudit. Bien plus puissant et redouté que les Uchiwa. A la fois rejeté et adulé.

Sasuke dernier né des Uchiwa cache un lourd secret et pour que celui-ci ne soit jamais dévoilé, son père va le marier de force à l'héritier le plus puissant des + anima: Naruto, L'hôte du démon Kyubi. Mais l'ami d'autrefois est devenu un ennemi qui semble le haïr plus que tout. Quel secret tout cela cache-t-il?

.

.

**ATTENTION : l'image n'est pas de moi trouvé sur le net. Si vous connaissez son propriétaire n'hésitez pas à me le signaler afin que je fasse une demande en bonne et du forme. Cordialement. **

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**\+ Anima**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Sasuke avait toujours été un enfant espiègle et taquin, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller embêter le fils de la meilleure amie de sa mère. Sasuke adorait le faire tourner en bourrique, mais lui seul en avait le droit. Le petit garçon n'était ouvert qu'avec celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami et esclave personnel. Sasuke pouvait être aussi cruel que terriblement câlin, du moment qu'il s'agissait de lui se faisant souvent sermonner par son aîné, Itachi, pour son comportement ambigu.

Il avait des cheveux dorés et des yeux bleus que Sasuke trouvait magnifiques. Mais cela le desservaient pour se faire des amis. Les autres enfants le harcelaient et le persécutaient pour ces attraits physique à l'école, au grand désespoir du cadet des Uchiwa. Malheureusement il n'était pas dans la même école et il n'y avait que le soir et le week-end que Sasuke pouvait intervenir lorsqu'il était là.

Alors par malheur quand quelqu'un venait chercher des embrouilles à son adorable blond un peu bêta, l'espiègle petit garçon se transformait en démon, ses pupilles viraient à l'écarlate et les premiers attributs de son Anima se manifestaient. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de se transformer entièrement le seul fait de voir apparaître ses oreilles noires et sa queue suffisait à faire reculer les plus audacieux.

Non seulement son beau blond était physiquement différent mais il avait aussi hérité de sa mère, l'anima d'un démon : un renard à neuf queues. Beaucoup d'enfants et d'adultes avaient peur de lui à cause de ça et le rejetaient. Mais Sasuke avait une passion pour ce renard et surtout pour les innombrables queues de celui-ci, il les trouvait tout simplement magnifiques et passait son temps à jouer avec. Mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais, préférant traiter son adorable idiot, de crétin et lui faire faire tout et n'importe quoi.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Hélas cette merveilleuse amitié et cette belle entente n'allaient pas durer. Cet été-là, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis pour fêter l'anniversaire du petit brun, un drame allait les séparer…

Sasuke venait de souffler ses cinq bougies et Naruto déposa devant lui le cadeau qu'il avait soigneusement préparé. Naruto adorait son ami et il savait que celui-ci possédait l'anima le plus redouté de leur clan, celui de la panthère noire. Nombreux étaient ceux qui rêvaient d'épouser un membre du clan pour mettre au monde l'une de ses panthères géantes.

Naruto n'avait jamais vu son ami entièrement transformé, juste ses oreilles et sa queue sombre, contrairement à Itachi qui les emmenaient souvent se balader sur son dos. Sasuke s'amusait souvent à lui chatouiller le nez avec ou à l'arroser en mouillant le bout de celle-ci, le faisant rager. Aussi, avait-il choisi de lui faire un cadeau très spécial, car Sasuke était la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde.

Il regarda avec angoisse le petit brun ouvrir le paquet maladroitement emballé dans un papier d'un orange criard sur lequel avait été écrit son prénom. Sasuke déballa le papier de soie qui cachait son cadeau et se trouva nez à nez avec un tour de cou brillant de mille feux.

La jeune panthère se tourna vers son ami, un air d'incompréhension peint sur le visage. Le petit blond se gratta la tête avant d'expliquer.

\- Ben comme t'es une panthère et que tu te sauves tout le temps, j'ai pensé qu'un collier c'était bien. fit-il en rougissant.

\- Tu veux me promener en laisse ? demanda Sasuke un peu moqueur.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? dit le blond totalement perdu. Mais non ! s'exclama-t-il avant de s'apercevoir que son ami se moquait encore de lui. Sas'ke !

Sasuke ricana et le lui tendit.

\- Tu me le mets ?

Naruto hocha la tête et vint attacher avec soin le ras du cou autour de la nuque du brun. Le collier brillait et allait fort bien avec le côté arrogant et polisson du brun. Sasuke se tenait très fier, le bijou mettant en valeur sa peau de nacre et le noir profond de ses cheveux.

De plaisir, ses oreilles sortirent et sa queue s'agita allègrement derrière lui. Tout heureux, le petit blond ne remarqua pas ses neuf queues en panache d'un roux profond qui s'agitaient à leur tour derrière lui. Sasuke prit la main de son ami et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le parc dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude de jouer, sa queue sombre avait enlacé l'une des queues de son renard et ils partirent en courant sous le regard tendre de leur mère.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ce jour-là Sasuke était venu au parc comme tous les jours pour y retrouver son meilleur ami. Arborant fièrement son collier autour de son cou, il l'attendait.

Le temps s'écoula lentement, Sasuke se demandait ce qui pouvait bien retenir son idiot blond. Assis sur le banc, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide, il réfléchissait à toutes les misères qu'il allait lui faire subir pour l'avoir fait attendre si longtemps… Cela allait de la bagarre, à l'obligation de passer le week-end chez lui, de l'obliger à se passer de ramens et de faire ses devoirs…

Sasuke laissa passer un soupir. Son blond arrivait souvent en retard mais jamais à ce point-là. Le soleil déclinait et il n'était toujours pas venu. Soudain, une silhouette apparue dans son champ de vision et sa queue frétilla de plaisir. Il se précipita vers la personne qui s'avançait, mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Sa queue retomba mollement au sol et ses épaules se voûtèrent.

\- Sasuke.

C'était sa mère.

\- Sasuke je dois te parler.

\- Hn…

Mikoto prit son fils par la main et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le banc sous son regard étonné et interrogatif.

\- Écoute, il est arrivé quelque chose…. Quelque chose de grave.

Les petites oreilles noires s'agitèrent. Au son de la voix de sa mère, il sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

\- Sasuke… Il y a eu un accident…

Les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent.

\- Les parents de Naruto sont morts… Et Naruto a été emmené dans un foyer… Loin d'ici…

La petite panthère s'était totalement transformée cette fois-ci, ses poils hérissés sur tout son corps, Sasuke regardait sa mère, les babines retroussées et feulant.

Mikoto posa un regard douloureux sur son enfant. Elle attrapa le petit corps et le serra contre elle.

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke. murmura-t-elle.

La mère regarda la petite silhouette de son chaton. Sa petite panthère à elle n'était pas une vraie panthère mais un adorable petit chat au pelage d'un noir bleuté rarissime. La raison pour laquelle Sasuke ne se transformait jamais était qu'il n'avait pas hérité du « + anima » de sa famille. Le sien avait muté et il n'était qu'un simple chat, de race certes, mais un chat. Elle caressa longuement le chaton blotti dans son giron qui sous sa forme animale cachait ses pleurs de détresse.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Lorsque Mikoto rentra chez elle son cadet niché dans ses bras, Fugaku entra dans une colère noire. Il attrapa le jeune chat et le disputa violemment.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu transformé ? Tu sais que cela t'est interdit ! Tu es la honte de cette famille. Pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu que tu naisses chat ? Nous sommes tous des panthères, mais toi ! Toi tu es… Le père de famille secoua la tête, furieux. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir sous cette forme, tu entends ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à ce que l'on découvre ta vraie nature !

Le jeune chat fut jeté sans aucun égard et s'il n'avait été ce qu'il était, il en aurait probablement souffert. Atterrissant avec maladresse sur ses quatre pattes, Sasuke fila dans sa chambre sans demander son reste.

C'était vraiment le pire été de toute son existence.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Depuis ce jour-là, Sasuke s'était rendu dans le parc où il avait rendez-vous avec Naruto autrefois. Chaque jour durant cet été-là, quelle que fut la météo, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige le petit chat noir, arborant son collier, venait attendre patiemment sur le banc le retour de son précieux meilleur ami.

Les jours s'écoulèrent jusqu'à la fin de l'été et les vacances se terminèrent. Sasuke retourna en classe et l'année s'égraina morose et sans intérêt. Avril arriva et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son blond.

Il passa en classe supérieur, s'isolant peu à peu. Il ne pouvait, contrairement aux autres, montrer son anima et bien vite il fut catalogué de prétentieux, de vaniteux. Sa froideur fut prise pour de l'arrogance et nul ne chercha à approcher le cadet Uchiwa. Après tout il était logique qu'il suive le même parcours que son aîné en terminant major chaque année…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Et ainsi les années commencèrent à défiler. Une, puis deux, puis trois...puis dix…

Puis ce fut l'année du bac, il devait fêter ses dix-huit ans.

C'était l'année où tout allait se jouer, où chacun devait maîtriser son anima, où il fallait montrer ses compétences, choisir sa filière…

Tous les anima de tous les lycées et de toutes les villes alentours les plus prometteurs avaient été réunis dans ce qu'il appelait entre eux l'Université, ce qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une classe passerelle de deux ans où chacun des possesseurs d'anima se devait de maîtriser à la perfection celui-ci et parmi eux, un anima suscitait autant la peur ou l'attirance…

Afin de faire connaissance et d'apprendre à vivre entre eux, ils devaient tous passer ensemble l'été précédant leur entrée à l'Université.. Ce fut un été particulièrement difficile pour Sasuke, qui chaque jour se retrouvait face à des dizaines de possesseurs d'Anima qui semblaient tous lui en vouloir d'être ce qu'il était…

Il était soulagé le soir venu de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et retrouver le réconfort des bras de son aîné quand sa mère était absente. Ou lorsque celui-ci venait le récupérer à la sortie de l'université, l'aura d'Itachi tenait les autres en respect et à distance. Ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, enorgueillissait le plus jeune, dont la queue frétillait dés qu'il le voyait.

Ce qui n'aidait pas à le faire apprécier des autres…

Sasuke leva les yeux sur la chevelure blonde qui se détachait parmi les autres. Les yeux bleus si doux étaient devenu de marbre. Le visage souriant, de glace. Naruto était de retour à Konoha après treize ans d'absence.

Un soupir échappa à l'Uchiwa. Mais il ne laissa pas ses émotions prendre le dessus. Son ami avait changé il n'était plus le gai, souriant et innocent petit blond. Il était le porteur du Kyubi, l'anima maudit du renard et une réputation de terreur accompagnait celui-ci.

Naruto traînait avec un groupe assez dissident et peu enclin à suivre les règles. Sasuke était d'ailleurs leur sujet de moquerie préféré. Le jeune homme, toujours entouré d'une meute de femelles, était réputé pour sa froideur et ses notes exemplaires. Toujours montré en exemple, contrairement à lui, Naruto avait pris le jeune anima en grippe dès qu'il était entré dans cette université.

Il détestait son attitude supérieure, ses notes lui donnaient envie de vomir et les filles étaient au bord du malaise devant lui. Et en prime son anima suscitait l'envie de tous, la fameuse panthère noire aux reflets bleus. Les filles ne cessaient de vouloir se faire bien voir espérant se lier à lui afin de mettre au monde un descendant panthère pour leur prestige.

Autant dire que pour lui, porteur de l'anima maudit, Sasuke représentait ce qu'il détestait le plus. Et leur nouvelle relation était assez volcanique. Naruto le harcelant et Sasuke ne répondant pas et le dédaignant pour cacher sa peine d'être ainsi rejeté.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke était assis au premier rang et écoutait d'une oreille distraite le déroulement des années si spéciales à venir qu'ils devaient tous passer ici et qui se clôtureraient au bout de deux années, leur donnant l'autorisation d'utiliser leur anima en public. Un niveau scolaire de base mais surtout un contrôle sur leur Anima.

Une fois le discours terminé, ils furent regroupés dans un immense gymnase préparé à leur attention, afin de tester leur Anima dans de bonnes conditions. Chose que Sasuke n'avait nul besoin d'effectuer en public son père ayant gérer sa situation particulière directement avec la directrice. Sasuke n'avait d'yeux que pour Naruto. Celui-ci semblait ne pas se souvenir de lui ni de leur ancienne amitié et cela blessait le jeune homme. Mais rien ne transparaissait sur son visage de ce qu'il éprouvait.

Naruto n'avait de cesse de lui reprocher son attitude distante et qu'il trouvait hautaine. Chose que Sasuke était bien loin d'éprouver, loin d'être sûr de lui, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait imaginer. Le jeune homme était d'une timidité maladive et n'osait pas parler d'où ses « hn » pour ne pas avoir à formuler une réponse qu'il était bien incapable de donner.

Son père se chargeait régulièrement de lui rappeler son état et la honte qui rejaillirait sur leur famille si cela se savait. Celui-ci avait déjà un programme tout fait pour lui. Il savait que personne ne pourrait lui refuser un mariage avec son cadet et il avait déjà en tête la personne à qui il lierait son incapable de fils. Sachant que celui-ci ne pourrait refuser une telle opportunité. Il lui resterait seulement à se comporter en homme et à faire en sorte que son partenaire mette au monde une panthère digne de ce nom !

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dire que Naruto fut choqué était un euphémisme. Il s'était redressé face au patriarche Uchiwa qui avait fait le déplacement jusqu'au foyer où il vivait. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. On lui faisait une blague ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Il refusait !

\- Non ! Non je refuse !

\- Tu ne peux pas ! fit la voix froide du représentant de la famille Uchiwa.

\- Je refuse de me lier à un homme !

\- Naruto ! siffla la voix glaciale de l'homme. Tu possèdes un anima maudit ! Penses-tu vraiment que quelqu'un va vouloir se lier à toi ? Il a failli tuer ta mère à ta naissance !

\- Comment...commença le jeune homme avant de se ressaisir. Ça ne change rien ! Je ne veux pas de votre fils !

Iruka laissa échapper un soupir. Refuser quelque chose à Fugaku risquait de leur coûter cher. Naruto n'imaginait pas le pouvoir que cet homme détenait.

\- Laissez-moi parler à Naruto s'il vous plaît.

L'homme se leva.

\- Très bien ! Mais sache que la date de la cérémonie est d'ores et déjà fixée ! Et je n'accepterai aucun refus !

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, furieux. Mais Iruka le fit taire. Fugaku laissa son regard se poser sur le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui, les yeux brillant de colère. Son fils avait intérêt de faire ce qu'il fallait, sinon il saurait lui faire comprendre. Il ne tolérerait aucun échec !

A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée que Naruto se mit à hurler.

\- IRUKA ! Je refuse, jamais je n'épouserai ce bâtard hautain, prétentieux et sans cœur ! Et puis quoi ? C'est moi qui devrais porter le rejeton de ce sale type ? Jamais, JAMAIS !

\- Naruto calme-toi !

\- Je refuse ! Tu entends !

\- Naruto si tu refuses ce mariage Fugaku peut faire fermer le centre dont je suis venu m'occuper et il peut nous priver de tout. Nous avons tout quitté pour que tu puisses accéder à cet enseignement qui est très important pour toi.

\- On ira ailleurs !

\- Naruto, soupira son tuteur. Fugaku a le bras long. Il peut nous interdire de trouver du travail partout, de trouver un logement.

\- Je déteste cet homme.

\- Oui je le comprends néanmoins, il a raison sur un point.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ton anima va être exigeant côté compagne ou compagnon d'ailleurs. Il ne va pas être simple de l'accoupler.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'accoupler mon anima ! Il peut bien m'obliger à épouser son Bâtard de fils, jamais je n'aurai d'enfant avec lui ! Je ne le toucherai jamais !

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

De son côté, Sasuke avait du mal à cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

Est-ce que son père avait vraiment l'intention de le marier ?

Et à Naruto qui plus était ?

Si Naruto semblait avoir rayé de sa mémoire tous leurs souvenirs d'enfance, c'était très loin d'être le cas pour Sasuke qui avait toujours aimé ce joli garçon blond comme un soleil. Le brun s'était retiré dans sa chambre et assis à son bureau. Il avait sorti de son tiroir, un vieux papier cadeau d'un orange douteux, dedans le ras de cou que celui-ci lui avait offert y était soigneusement conservé telle le plus précieux des bijoux. Sasuke l'avait porté jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus dans l'attente de le voir un jour réapparaître devant lui.

Sasuke avait toujours nourri le secret espoir qu'ils se marieraient un jour, lui et son petit blond de l'époque. Il avait l'espoir de mettre au monde Inari, le renard polaire, rêve secret qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui. Mais ce que son père attendait ce n'était pas que lui enfante, c'est qu'il soit celui qui prenne … Et qu'il répare ce que son père considérait comme une aberration dans leur famille...

Hélas, il avait bien cru son rêve disparu pour toujours lorsque le blond avait commencé à le railler sans cesse et à le rejeter. Il avait beaucoup souffert de voir celui-ci le repousser et dénigrer tout ce qu'il faisait ou représentait. Son blond n'avait jamais été ainsi. Le souvenir qu'il avait de lui était quelqu'un de doux, de gentil, de souriant son changement le peinait profondément.

Sasuke eut un faible sourire en rangeant soigneusement son précieux cadeau. C'était le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de lui et il y tenait énormément. Il espérait que vivre l'un auprès de l'autre, leur permettrait de renouer le contact...

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le mariage loin d 'être organisé en grande pompe fut des plus discrets et cela convenait parfaitement à Sasuke qui avait beaucoup de mal à supporter la foule et l'idée de ses fans hystériques se jetant devant lui ou pleurant le fatiguait.

Son père leur avait acheté un petit appartement que Sasuke avait meublé avec beaucoup d'amour. Il espérait leur créer un petit coin à eux où ils pourraient appendre à se connaître de nouveau et où il retrouverait leur ancienne complicité.

Mais il ne tarda pas à déchanter.

Naruto ne lui adressait jamais la parole, s'enfermant dans leur chambre et refusant de partager ses repas. Chaque effort que faisait Sasuke pour aller vers lui se soldait par un échec. Il n'était qu'un meuble auquel Naruto ne prêtait aucune importance. Il se sentait inexistant.

Peu à peu, Sasuke se retrouva isolé dans leur appartement dans lequel, il ne se sentait plus à sa place. Deux semaines après leur installation, Naruto se mit à revenir chaque soir avec un nouvel amant ou une nouvelle maîtresse avec qui, il allait s'enfermer dans leur chambre, dans laquelle Sasuke ne rentrait pas, toutes ses affaires reléguées dans la chambre « d'ami ». Naruto ne voulait pas le toucher et encore moins partager sa couche.

Sasuke n'ouvrit plus ses cartons et ne chercha plus à s'installer. Il n'y avait que quelques vêtements à lui de sortis. Sa déception était immense d'autant plus que son père continuait à le harceler en exigeant de lui qu'il fasse un enfant à l'hôte du démon renard.

Mais Sasuke n'osait pas avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas approcher son époux car celui-ci refusait de lui parler, alors partager le même lit, Sasuke ne l'imaginait même plus. Tous ses espoirs de voir revenir le garçon qu'il avait aimé s'étaient envolés. Il partait le matin pour les cours avant que Naruto ne se réveille avec son nouvel amant ou sa nouvelle maîtresse et lorsqu'il rentrait le soir, celui-ci n'était pas rentré.

Lorsque Naruto rentrait enfin de ses soirées après les cours, Sasuke quittait l'appartement sans bruit et se rendait dans le parc où enfants ils jouaient ensemble. Resté dans cet appartement à entendre leur gémissement était bien trop douloureux à supporter.

Assis sur le banc, le vent s'engouffrant dans son manteau, Sasuke reprenait sa forme animale pour la nuit, il luttait bien mieux contre le froid ainsi. Devenu un superbe chat au pelage d'un noir profond, il alla se cacher dans les airs de jeux des enfants et se roula en boule pour dormir.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Six autres semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi où chaque soir, Naruto ramenait chez eux une nouvelle personne alors que Sasuke passait ses nuits dehors, ne supportant plus les gémissements venant de la chambre à coucher. Cela le rendait malade. Rongé par l'angoisse et le sentiment de n'être qu'un poids pour les siens et invisible pour celui qu'il aimait, il n'arrivait plus à s'alimenter et fit un malaise sur son lieu de travail.

Transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital, Naruto déboula comme un fou furieux dans la chambre et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Sasuke livide à faire peur, et très amaigri. Il pâlit, il n'avait absolument rien vu de l'état du brun, bien trop préoccupé par d'autre chose à réglé. Son regard bleu détailla intensément le jeune homme en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lâcha Naruto affolé. Je veux pas de problème à cause de toi.

Sasuke regarda son époux en silence.

\- Répond ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Comment ça se fait que t'es là ? T'es blessé ?

\- Non. finit par répondre le brun.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Non je ne suis pas blessé. Je me suis juste évanoui.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Un Uchiwa, ça tombe pas dans les pommes !

\- C'est bon c'est rien, tu peux retourner à tes occupations ! siffla froidement Sasuke en se détournant et en fermant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

Naruto attrapa le brun sans douceur.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu es blanc comme un linge ! Déjà que t'as pas beaucoup de couleur, là ça ne va pas du tout ! Et je vais dire quoi à ton père moi, hein ? Et à ton frère ? Tu veux que je me fasse démolir c'est ça ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Mon père s'en fout de ce qui peut m'arriver.

\- Ouais et ton frère il s'en fout peut-être? Itachi va me tuer s'il apprend que tu as fait un malaise ! Naruto passa une main paniquée dans ses cheveux. Il va me passer à la moulinette, me hacher menu et me donner à manger aux requins.

Naruto attrapa Sasuke par les épaules et plongea son regard azur qui avait perdu toute sa froideur dans les orbes onyx et se fit suppliant.

\- Sasuke je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas nourrir les requins ! Raconte-moi ce qui t'es arrivé !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Ce que je fais de ma vie n'a pas eu l'air de tellement t'intéresser ses huit dernières semaines.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de baisser la tête et de relâcher le jeune homme.

\- Ah.

Le regard bleu se détourna et se mit à fixer le sol.

\- On peut parler de ça quand tu seras rentré ? chuchota le blond, soudain très mal à l'aise et très pâle à son tour. Je te promets de tout t'expliquer, si tu veux bien m'écouter.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas dans cet appartement.

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne retournerai pas là-bas. Je suis désolé, mais tu couches avec n'importe qui dans ce qui est censé être notre chambre et notre lit. fit il froidement. Je ne remettrai pas les pieds là-bas. De toute façon tu ne verras pas la différence. souffla-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu as raison, je n'aurai jamais dû les ramener dans cet appartement.

\- Écoute j'ai bien compris que tu me détestais. C'est pas la peine de faire le faux-cul avec moi. J'ai assez donné. Je vais m'arranger pour que mon père accepte de te rendre ta liberté.

\- C'est bon. Laisse tomber. De toute façon, ton père tient le mien par les finances, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton père tient les finances du foyer que mon père adoptif dirige. C'est moi qui suis désolé pour toi mais tu vas devoir continuer à vivre avec moi.

\- Je suis désolé. Je l'ignorai.

Naruto examina l'Uchiwa de haut en bas. Le jeune homme n'était pas moche, mais lui avait toujours une mauvaise opinion de ce premier de la classe qui ne participait même pas au séance d'entraînement de leur Anima sous prétexte que Monsieur Père avait dit que… Il n'avait pas non plus fait beaucoup d'effort pour le connaître. Il se dit que finalement celui-ci ne ressemblait peut-être pas à ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

\- Finalement t'as peut-être pas aussi con que je le pensais.

\- Pardon ?

Naruto se gratta la tête puis se mit à triturer ses index comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- Ben quand on te voit de loin avec ton air supérieur, t'as l'air d'un vrai connard.

\- Merci, sympa de te fier aux apparences.

\- Ouais ben, en même temps avec ta ribambelle de femelles qui hurle au « Sasuke chou » à longueur de temps ça donne vite envie de te tuer.

\- Oui ben j'y peux rien ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être harcelé par une bande de nanas sans cervelle ! Et accessoirement je te rappelle que je suis marié avec toi depuis huit semaines !

\- Hein déjà ?

\- Hn…

\- Bon je vois je vais t'expliquer mais je sais pas si tu vas me croire. Pff…

Naruto lâcha un gros soupir et s'appuya sur le bord du lit.

\- Tu sais déjà que mon Anima est différent de celui des autres.

Sasuke croisa les bras et plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.

\- Tu sais à qui tu parles là ?

\- Ouais ouais à Monsieur super Anima ! se moqua Naruto.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Bon alors explique-moi ton histoire.

Naruto hocha la tête et laissa passer un soupir. Il s'assit en tailleur aux pieds du lit, alors que Sasuke ramenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se roulait en boule. Après encore un moment d'hésitation, il commença à parler.

\- Tu sais déjà que mon Anima est un Démon Renard… Le problème c'est qu'il est soumis à ses chaleurs… deux fois par an, je perds complètement le contrôle de mon Anima pendant six semaines. Les besoins de mon Renard sont importants et il est assez violent… Alors je multiplie les partenaires pour ne pas blesser la personne qui passe la soirée avec moi. Ce n'est pas par choix, c'est une obligation… C'est pas comme si je pouvais le contrôler.

Sasuke regardait le blond, pensif. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais entendu Kushina parler de difficultés à contrôler son anima sexuellement. Bon, en même temps à l'époque il était tout petit et il ne s'intéressait qu'à Naruto.

\- Tu as déjà essayer de contrôler ton Anima ? Je veux dire avec un partenaire unique ?

Naruto plongea son regard devenu sombre dans les orbes noirs de Sasuke.

\- J'ai failli tuer mon dernier partenaire. C'était une gentille fille et elle pensait pouvoir y arriver… elle était d'une grande famille elle aussi, mais même ça ça n'a pas suffit. Plus jamais ! Plus jamais, je ne demanderai à une personne de subir les pulsions de mon Anima… siffla-t-il en serrant les poings aux souvenirs de ce que cette épreuve avait été pour eux. En multipliant mes partenaires, je peux assouvir les désirs de mon Anima et ce sans blesser personne. Je … je ne pouvais pas alors qu'on se connaît à peine te demander d'endurer mes chaleurs alors que je sais très bien comment agit mon Anima. Je t'aurai réduit en charpie. Hinata a passé plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital à cause de moi !

La culpabilité et les remords transperçaient dans la voix du blond qui semblait anéanti.

\- Je comprends. Et j'entends que cela devait être compliqué pour toi de m'en parler. Néanmoins il aurait été bon que je le sache, cela nous aurait éviter bien des complications.

\- Ce n'est pas facile à dire. T'es marrant toi. s'exclama Naruto. C'est pas comme si on était super intime toi et moi !Tu me vois arriver et juste après notre mariage te dire. Ah au fait mon Anima va avoir ses chaleur alors je vais te défoncer pendant six semaines?

Sasuke soupira et se dit qu'il devait lui aussi faire un effort et venir vers le blond. Ils n'arriveraient pas à construire quelque chose en restant à se regarder en chien de faïence.

\- D'accord.

\- Hein ?…

Sasuke soupira à son tour.

\- Je vais moi aussi t'expliquer quelque chose. fit le brun en détournant le regard les joues rougissantes. Vu que tu m'as confié quelque chose d'important sur toi …

Les mains glissées sous sa couverture et le regard fuyant, le brun souffla à voix basse.

\- Je n'ai pas mes chaleurs… Je ne les ai jamais eues… je… je n'ai pas d'expérience dans… enfin tu comprends ?

Les billes bleues s'étaient arrondies de surprise, autant que les lèvres charnues. Le cerveau de Naruto carburait à toute vitesse.

Le Uchiwa?

Le dieu des filles ?

Le cadet de Fugaku n'avait pas d'expérience en matière de .. ?

Rien?

Non ?

Nada ?

C'était possible ça ?

Avec le nombre de filles qui étaient prêtes à s'offrir à lui ?

Puis un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond dont le visage rayonnait. Sasuke rougit encore plus et il rentra la tête dans les épaules.

\- C'est bon t'as pas besoin de te foutre autant de moi. marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est vrai ? cria Naruto.

\- T'es pas obligé de hurler comme ça ?

\- Mais mais… c'est vrai ? Je veux dire vraiment vrai ? T'as jamais ? Non ? Pas même avec une fille ?

\- C'est bon pas la peine d'en faire un flan ! souffla Sasuke terriblement gêné.

\- OUAIS ! hurla Naruto en sautant comme un fou et en le prenant dans ses bras, complètement survolté. C'est trop génial ! fit-il absolument ravi et visiblement aux anges.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi. râla le brun.

\- Mais si mais si ! Enfin un domaine où je te bats ! Tu imagines ! Enfin un truc où je suis meilleur que toi, je vais pouvoir t'apprendre quelque chose ! Tu vas voir, je vais tout te montrer.

Sasuke vira à l'écarlate et maugréa à voix basse.

\- Ouais j'imagine !

Perdu dans ses délires, Naruto n'écoutait plus. Alors que Sasuke s'était rallongé, rouge pivoine sous son drap. Il se demandait si finalement il avait bien fait de lui dire… Il ferma les yeux et tenta de trouver un peu de repos. Sommeil qui fut envahi par une ribambelle de minuscules renardeaux roux et blancs qui jouaient avec d'adorables chatons noirs…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE** : + Anima  
**RATING** : T

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxSasu  
**BASE **: Naruto

_**disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

_**Résumé :**_ les humains ont hérité de la possibilité de se transformer en leur animal totem nommé + anima. Chaque famille est représenté par un anima et les Uchiwa en sont les plus puissants. De magnifiques panthères fières et racées que chaque clan rêve d'avoir en son sein.

Au milieu des + anima , il y l'héritier de Kyubi le démon Renard, le + anima maudit. Bien plus puissant et redouté que les Uchiwa. A la fois rejeté et adulé.

Sasuke dernier né des Uchiwa cache un lourd secret et pour que celui-ci ne soit jamais dévoilé, son père va le marier de force à l'héritier le plus puissant des + anima: Naruto, L'hôte du démon Kyubi. Mais l'ami d'autrefois est devenu un ennemi qui semble le haïr plus que tout. Quel secret tout cela cache-t-il?

.

**Review:** Merci beaucoup **_Nenesse_** pour ta review, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Bienvenue à toi. J'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira tout autant.

.

**_Tirose:_** merci pour ton commentaire. Tant mieux si le caractère des persos te conviennes malgré qu'il ne colle pas exactement à l'image qu'on se fait de lui à la base. Je suis contente que malgré tout il te plaise. Bonne lecture.

.

_**Grenouille-Jordan**_: Merci beaucoup d'être passé commenté. Je suis contente que cette nouvelle histoire mi humain mi animal est du succès, j'ai eu grand plaisirs à l'écrire . J'espère que leur personnalité te plaira. Bon chapitre.

.

* * *

.

.

**\+ Anima**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chap 02**

**.**

Une semaine plus tard, c'est un Naruto tout guilleret qui pénétrait dans la chambre d'un Sasuke qui reprenait enfin un peu du poil de la bête. Naruto regarda son époux d'un œil peu amène.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que je te remplume. Tu es maigre comme un coucou. fit Naruto en se saisissant de sa valise. On s'arrêtera prendre à manger chez Ichiraku.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien.

Il monta en silence dans la voiture et Naruto prit place au volant. Sasuke laissa son regard errer sur le paysage. Il se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil.

\- Où on va ?

\- Chez nous.

\- Ce n'est pas par là. Je veux dire…

\- Non j'ai vendu l'autre appartement. Enfin, je l'ai mis en vente, j'ai loué un petit studio, bon c'est pas aussi grand que ce que ton père nous avait acheté mais bon… Vu que tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus remettre les pieds là-bas, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto ait pris sa réponse au pied de la lettre. Vu le nombre de nuits qu'il avait passé dehors sans que celui-ci ne s'inquiète ou ne s'interroge, il était surpris d'un tel changement. Il n'imaginait pas un tel revirement de situation. Il ressemblait à cet instant davantage à l'enfant qu'il avait connu.

Naruto se gara dans une petite ruelle dans un quartier calme que Sasuke ne connaissait pas.

\- C'est pas dans un quartier chic. fit Naruto. Mais c'est tranquille et pas loin des transports pour la fac.

Sasuke hocha silencieusement la tête et suivit son « époux ». Il n'était pas encore vraiment habitué à utiliser ce terme. Naruto et lui avaient plutôt été distants et ne s'étaient quasiment pas parlé. Le blond s'arrêta devant une porte sur sa droite et glissa la clé dans la serrure.

\- Et voilà ! sourit-il en le précédent dans leur nouveau logement.

Sasuke s'avança et laissa son regard errer sur la pièce à vivre. Toute ouverte, un mini bar séparait la mini cuisine de la pièce centrale. Dans le fond, un micro couloir desservait trois portes. Naruto avait ramené le canapé et les étagères qui étaient dans leur précédent logement ainsi que les coussins et les tapis.

\- Viens je vais te montrer la chambre. Du coup il n'y en a qu'une. fit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Une légère rougeur envahie le visage du brun qui hocha la tête. Naruto ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, un grand placard intégré sur la gauche et un grand lit constituaient la totalité des meubles de la chambre.

\- J'ai vendu notre ancien lit.

Sasuke s'avança vers le grand lit.

\- J'ai pris un 180 car je bouge beaucoup la nuit alors comme on va partager le même lit, ça t'évitera de te retrouver avec mon bras dans la figure.

\- Il n'y a qu'une couette ?

\- Hein ?

\- La couette ? Tu n'en as mis qu'une ?

\- Hein ? Oui, mais il y en a d'autres dans le placard, il y en avait plein ta chambre alors j'ai tout ramené.

\- Je peux ? demanda Sasuke en s'approchant du placard.

\- Bien sûr, tu es chez toi. J'ai pris le côté gauche, tout le droit est pour toi. Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les couettes qu'il avait enfournées en vrac s'échouèrent sur le brun.

\- Désolé ! J'ai pas vraiment rangé.

\- Je vois ça. répondit Sasuke avec un léger rictus en se dégageant de l'armada de tissus.

Le jeune homme attrapa une première couette et alla l'étaler sur le lit avant d'y superposer un énorme pilou sous le regard halluciné du blond.

\- Tu vas dormir avec tout ça ? Je vais mourir moi !

\- Ça non plus ça n'a pas changé mais moi, je ne supporte pas le froid. lui fit remarquer le brun avec un sourire en coin.

Puis son regard fit le tour de la pièce, c'était sobre et il appréciait vraiment l'effort que Naruto avait fait pour garder une décoration soignée.

\- C'est pas mal du tout. J'aime bien.

Naruto lui adressa un immense sourire et vint poser un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Super ! Maintenant allons manger ! Je meurs de faim !

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le temps reprit son cours, Sasuke retourna à la fac, tout comme son « époux » bien que personne ne sache qu'ils étaient mariés, tout s'étant fait en cachette et avec le moins de témoins possible. Mais cela ne les dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils apprenaient à se connaître et préféraient, pour le moment, rester discret sur leur relation.

Sasuke commençait à voir réapparaître des gestes, des expressions sur le visage du blond qu'il connaissait déjà. Et Naruto découvrait ce garçon, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme inaccessible, pourri gâté et prétentieux, comme maladivement timide et se cachant derrière un visage froid et sans expression.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant les « hn » si typique de celui-ci et qui lui donnait ce côté dédaigneux. Peu à peu les deux garçons construisaient leur relation. Bien que platonique, celle-ci se révéla complémentaire. Sasuke reprenant son rôle de mini terreur envers le jeune homme blond, dont les queues en panache le ravissaient.

Sasuke faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire perdre le contrôle et voir sortir, sans que Naruto ne puisse les retenir, les neuf queues de son renard dont il était absolument fan. Mais il se gardait bien de montrer, à celui qu'il considérait comme son adorable idiot, à quel point il était attaché à lui et à son anima. Ce n'était pas comme si Sasuke se découvrait une attirance ou des sentiments nouveaux pour le jeune homme aux yeux océans. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait ravi son cœur sans qu'il ne s'en doute le moins du monde.

Et Naruto, depuis qu'il avait compris que c'était un jeu pour le brun de forcer sa transformation, n'était pas en reste. Il avait lui aussi profité de leur découverte l'un de l'autre pour chercher le moindre point faible du beau brun de ses dames. Il les regardait s'extasier en se moquant d'elles, se demandant parfois ce qui se passerait si elles savaient que celui devant lequel elles étaient toutes en pâmoison était à lui, seulement à lui et rien qu'à lui ?

Lui seul savait qu'il craignait les chatouilles sur les côtés et que cela faisait bondir ses oreilles de panthère et sa queue. Que lorsqu'il se croyait seul, il chantait : alors sa queue sortait et se balançait au rythme de la musique. Qu'il adorait le poisson, surtout le saumon et le thon rouge cru, un vrai félin… et plus que tout, qu'il était très joueur… Naruto s'était d'ailleurs payé le luxe d'acheter tout un stock de plumeaux avec lesquels il énervait le brun, dont le côté félin ne pouvait résister à l'appel de celui-ci.

Les semaines s'écoulaient paisiblement au milieu de leur apprentissage et des découvertes de leur vie à deux. Il se révélait qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. La saison froide approchant, Sasuke dormait de plus en plus souvent, même en journée tout comme Naruto ayant un renard qui hibernait. Ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence, durant les trois mois d'hiver, ils n'allaient pas mettre beaucoup le nez dehors.

Glissé sous la couette après un repas gargantuesque, Naruto s'était roulé en boule, ses neuf queues reposant autour de lui. Attiré par la chaleur qu'il dégageait, ce fut un Sasuke, tous appendices sortis, qui vint se nicher au milieu de l'armada de queues recouvertes de leur pelage d'hiver. Caché au milieu de celles-ci pour avoir chaud, Sasuke retrouvait les sensations qu'il partageait autrefois avec son précieux ami…

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ce fut le bruit assourdissant d'un estomac grondant qui sortit Naruto de son sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux et bailla fort peu élégamment, puis il voulut étirer ses queues afin de les dégourdir. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, quelque chose de lourd et d'entravant, l'empêchait de les agiter comme il le souhaitait… Il se retourna légèrement et son regard se posa sur celles-ci…

Les orbes saphirs s'écarquillèrent en apercevant deux petites oreilles noires et un corps à la peau pâle emmêlé au milieu de son pelage doré. Il voulut soulever sa queue centrale mais celle-ci était solidement coincée contre le torse de son assaillant, deux autres étaient coincées sous la tête de celui-ci. La première était libre tandis que les autres recouvraient le corps de Sasuke comme une épaisse couverture.

Il souleva celles qui recouvraient le corps pâle, lentement. Sasuke grimaça en sentant l'air frais et des frissons couvrirent sa peau. Une main fine se mit à chercher au milieu du pelage la queue qui lui manquait pour venir la repositionner sur lui, se nichant encore plus profondément dans l'épaisseur des poils, un ronronnement ne tardant pas à s'élever.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sasuke lui avait bien dit qu'il ne supportait pas le froid mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à retrouver celui-ci profondément enfoui parmi elles. En général les gens avaient plutôt peur de lui, alors voir quelqu'un emmitouflé ainsi dans son pelage avait quelque chose de terriblement attendrissant.

Il secoua ses appendices et s'attira un feulement qui le fit éclater de rire. Il regarda Sasuke lever le nez complètement hagard et chercher du regard ses queues pour s'en couvrir. Naruto fut surpris de constater que le jeune homme sur le lit était entièrement nu, il le vit se rouler en boule pour rechercher à nouveau de la chaleur, attirant un regard tendre sur lui. Le blond attrapa le pilou et en recouvrit le corps nu frissonnant.

Un grognement qu'il décoda comme étant un remerciement passa les lèvres du brun.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin.

\- Nyann…

Un léger rire se fit entendre et une main passa dans les longues mèches brunes avant de venir gratter l'arrière de ses oreilles. Un faible ronronnement ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

\- Génial… murmura pour lui-même Naruto amusé. Tu tiens plus du gros chat que de la panthère sauvage.

\- Les panthères sont des gros chats ! marmonna le brun.

\- Ouais si tu veux… Et toi t'es mon maine coon à moi. sourit le blond avant de se faire couper par un bruit terrible venant tout droit de son estomac.

Sasuke ricana de dessous son pilou.

\- J'en connais un qui a faim ! Hein Kitsune !

\- Meuhhh…. fit Naruto légèrement boudeur sous le rire moqueur de son compagnon.

Naruto vit la tête brune émerger enfin de son pilou et dévoilant, sous son regard azuré, une peau de nacre absolument parfaite et un physique à tomber. Le menton appuyé dans sa main, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps ainsi exposé en râlant. Il était vraiment canon.

\- C'est presque du gâchis que tu sois un mâle.

Sasuke leva un sourcil surpris sur le blond. Il savait que son frère était réputé pour sa beauté et que les filles le trouvaient attirant mais il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre dire sur son propre physique de la part de Naruto.

De nouveau l'estomac du blond se rappela à son souvenir.

\- Manger. s'exclama le blond en se levant. Debout chaton ! Tu veux quoi ? cria-t-il du fond du petit studio.

\- Du lait… marmonna le brun en se sortant de sa couverture moelleuse à regret, il se dirigea à son tour vers la cuisine et son plan de travail l'américaine pour s'installer. Avec du miel.

Naruto déposa devant l'endormi une tasse de lait qui fumait dans lequel le brun plongea sous son regard amusé. Il glissa sa main dans les mèches brunes et un ronron ne tarda pas à se faire entendre de nouveau.

\- Tu es vraiment comme un gros chat. sourit-il avant de reporter son attention sur son bol de ramen qu'il engouffra à toute allure en éclaboussant un Sasuke qui feula et agita sa queue de mécontentement.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Les jours continuèrent à s'écouler tranquillement, et Naruto et Sasuke se rapprochaient doucement et s'apprivoisaient. Le soir surtout, les voyait lové l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé une fois les cours pliés et rangés, sous le pilou de Sasuke les deux hommes profitaient de leur intimité. Leurs mains se frôlaient doucement, se caressaient et parfois s'emmêlaient. Leurs étreintes se resserraient la nuit lorsque Naruto venait enlacer le corps délié du brun et que Sasuke moulait le sien contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur.

La douceur de leur étreinte les rapprochait et peu à peu, ils en venaient à imaginer une possible vie à deux.

Naruto caressa doucement le visage fin qui lui faisait face. Il ne l'avait encore jamais embrassé.

Il connaissait son odeur pour l'avoir souvent pris dans ses bras la nuit. Il connaissait la douceur de sa peau pour l'avoir senti nu contre lui quand le froid les plongeait dans un sommeil proche de l'hibernation et qu'ils se cherchaient pour se tenir chaud.

Mais pas encore la douceur de ses lèvres. Il s'approcha doucement de peur de se prendre un mauvais coup ou une réflexion acerbe, mais rien ne vint. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de son époux, une envie douce et chaude grandissait dans son ventre. Il sentit les mains froides se poser sur ses flancs et glisser doucement dans son dos pour l'enlacer. Naruto ferma les yeux et demanda son approbation pour goûter sa bouche plus intimement.

Sasuke eut l'impression que sa poitrine s'ouvrait en deux, son cœur n'était plus à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, la langue douce de Naruto vint envahir sa bouche et frôler la sienne, tout son corps tremblait à son contact, une chaleur envahie son ventre, qui le retourna, des picotements agréables parcouraient celui-ci. Une main se glissa sur sa nuque et l'attira contre le torse chaud et doré de son compagnon. Il enjamba le corps large et puissant, ses fesses se retrouvant en contact avec le membre de Naruto qui durcissait sous lui.

Une rougeur envahie ses joues, il se sentait flatté de pouvoir exciter cet homme qui avait déjà eu de multiples partenaires. Lui, était totalement inexpérimenté et se sentait maladroit. Ce n'était pas gagné entre eux au départ alors il se trouvait très intimidé et espérait ne pas le décevoir.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le temps avait passé vite et les six mois les séparant des nouvelles chaleurs du blond se terminaient. Cette fois Naruto ne s'était pas caché et avait averti le brun de ce qui allait se produire.

\- Je ne contrôle rien ! Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être tendre ou quoique ce soit je n'arrive pas toujours à me canaliser. Je préférerai vraiment qu'on fasse autrement.

\- Non… Je veux essayer. fit Sasuke sans le quitter des yeux. A moins que tu penses que je puisse ne pas plaire à ton anima ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non, non ! Pas de risque, tu es tout à fait son genre ! Ce n'est pas le problème.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je t'ai dit que ma dernière partenaire unique a fini à l'hôpital, je ne supporterai pas que ça recommence.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille Naruto !

\- Mmm…

Naruto laissa son regard se poser sur le postérieur du brun avec envie. Il n'était pas encore en chaleur que déjà il avait des vues très appuyées sur le corps qui se trouvait à proximité.

\- Je vais peut-être devoir t'enfermer aussi.

\- Nani ? interrogea le blond un peu à l'ouest.

\- Vu les regards plus que chauds que tu balances sur mon cul alors que tes chaleurs n'ont pas commencé, je vais te garder enfermé.

\- Durant six semaines ? Tu veux me tuer ?

\- Alors on ira faire du sport ça calmera peut-être tes ardeurs.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, ça c'était quelque chose qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais proposé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le regard de Sasuke posé sur lui, attendri et inquiet malgré tout. Il espérait vraiment être à la hauteur et pouvoir le contenter et lui suffire. Il était prêt à supporter beaucoup de choses. Il se connaissait, il se savait plus résistant que la moyenne. Il n'était peut-être pas une vraie panthère comme son père l'aurait voulu, mais il était endurant, plus que les autres et avaient déjà pu mettre son frère à mal sur sa capacité à supporter des entraînements difficiles et longs.

\- Oui pourquoi pas. souffla Naruto calmement en saisissant sa main le ramenant dans leur studio.

Le brun eut un rictus et plongea ses onyx dans les saphirs qui ne le lâchaient pas. Naruto se pencha doucement vers lui et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, doucement, chastement, et il lui sourit.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Étrangement les chaleurs de Naruto éveillèrent celles de son compagnon. Peu enclin sur ce genre de choses, même s'il avait déjà échangé un peu plus que des caresses avec son compagnon, il n'avait jamais été plus loin. Naruto étant attentif à son manque d'expérience. Mais là, les yeux enflammés du brun répondaient au regard de braise de son homme.

Sasuke pouvait sentir tout son corps le brûler comme jamais, un besoin irrépressible coulait dans ses veines. Il avait envie d'assouvir le feu qui le dévorait, répondant à celui de son époux. Le regard azuré avait viré à l'écarlate comme le sien, son désir appelait le blond à venir apaiser, ses besoins et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne se jette littéralement sur lui.

Son corps heurta le sol mais il s'en moquait, il le voulait, la chaleur qui l'envahie lorsque celui de Naruto entra en contact avec le sien fut d'une rare violence.

Les lèvres charnues s'emparèrent des siennes, ils s'embrassèrent comme s'il n'y aurait pas d'autre fois, ni d'autre baiser. Jamais il n'avait senti réagit aussi fortement, il avait eu des envies mais pas un tel besoin. La main halée de son époux enlaça sa nuque, il perçut vaguement des mots d'excuses qu'il ne saisit qu'à moitié lorsqu'il sentit son corps être puissamment écarteler…

Les pupilles onyx s'écarquillèrent sous la violence, il planta ses ongles dans les épaules du blond dont les dents venaient de se planter dans la sienne. Mais loin de vouloir le repousser Sasuke s'harponna entièrement sur le sexe qui venait de se glisser en lui sans aucune préparation. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il n'eut pas mal, il en avait envie, son corps était si chaud qu'il se sentait en harmonie avec celui de Naruto qui le pilonna sauvagement.

Naruto tenait les jambes de Sasuke pour entrer le plus profondément possible en lui. Le sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait à être pris dans cette étreinte brutale et brûlante, il ne l'avait jamais connu, et les gémissements de son compagnon lui faisaient perdre l'esprit…

\- Vaaaas...Y…..Pluuuusss…..Naaa...aaahhhh...ruto…. En….cor...E…..

Les coups de rein emportèrent le brun vers un orgasme puissant, à croire que Naruto savait exactement ce dont il avait envie et y répondait comme il le souhaitait. Son gland frottant pile sur sa prostate, s'attirant des gémissements à la limite des pleurs… des suppliques pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas… et qu'il le perde…

La boule dans ses reins avait envahi son ventre, gonflant son sexe, l'obligeant à supplier pour être assouvi. Mais les doigts dorées avaient entouré délicatement la base de son sexe et y imprimait une pression juste suffisante pour l'empêcher de jouir, tandis qu'il continuait à malmener sa prostate menaçant de lui faire perdre pied dans la réalité….

\- Pluuuss…..Ouiiiii…..Haaannn…. Ahhhh…..

Lorsqu'enfin il sentit l'orgasme anal le surprendre, Naruto relâcha son sexe et le cri du brun entraîna sa chute vers le plaisir. Le corps secoué de spasmes, Naruto tremblait alors qu'il sentait son fluide être projeté dans celui de son amant parcouru de frisson. Il ne put retenir un grognement de contentement.

Il fit encore quelques allés retours dans le corps chaud, savourant les dernières traces d'orgasme qui traversaient son amant, avant de se laisser choir sur celui-ci désormais inerte. Haletant, il ferma les yeux, niché contre Sasuke, ses neuf queues reposant derrière lui telle une traîne royale…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Les trois premières semaines furent particulièrement torrides pour tous les deux, l'Anima de Sasuke répondait à celui du blond voir même le devançait.

Comme ce jour là où, en rentrant des cours, Naruto trouva son époux, l'attendant, le regard brûlant de désir enflamma le sien. Ses vêtements finirent au sol alors qu'il enlaçait la taille fine pour le plaquer contre le mur, il retourna le corps frémissant d'envie et s'invita entre ses fesses sans hésitation. Dans l'état de chaleur de son anima, le corps de Sasuke semblait toujours prêt à l'accueillir.

Le maintenant d'une main sur la hanche, il releva les longues mèches brunes de l'autre qui lui cachaient la nuque gracile et à peine celle-ci dénudée, alla y planter ses crocs, marquant à nouveau son époux. Grognant contre sa peau…

Les trois dernières furent beaucoup plus calmes, et même Naruto arrivait à gérer ses pulsions à sa grande surprise. Après trois semaines très intensives, les suivantes furent emplies de douceur et d'étreintes douces mais passionnées. Naruto se perdait entre les cuisses de son homme et il n'avait plus d'envie autre que celle de posséder Sasuke. Il était le seul à éveiller son anima désormais…

Même si quelques-unes de leurs étreintes avaient laissé des marques sur le corps de Sasuke et l'avait plongé dans le désarroi en voyant les morsures, les hématomes que ses mains ou sa violence avaient laissés. La tendresse que le brun lui offrait dans chacune de leur étreinte le réconfortait et le rassurait. Depuis qu'il avait éveillé ses chaleurs, jamais Naruto ne s'était senti aussi comblé et compris que depuis que Sasuke accueillait les pulsions de son anima.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Après les six semaines particulièrement chaudes et quelques peu éreintantes et douloureuses pour les reins de Sasuke, ils eurent la surprise de voir arriver chez eux une invitation de la part du père de Sasuke. Invitation très officielle pour leur couple que celui-ci souhaitait présenter au reste de la famille.

Sasuke en frémissait. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui demander et comment celui-ci allait réagir en apprenant que ce n'était pas le cas. Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient marié et Naruto n'était pas enceint. Ce qui au vu du sens de leur ébat ne risquait pas d'arriver. Naruto ne faisait pas grand cas de Fugaku et n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par celui-ci. Il tenait peut-être son père par les finances mais il était hors de question pour Naruto de se laisser manipuler par cet homme.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas plus du reste de la famille du brun, il adorait Mikoto et il n'avait pas de mauvaises relations avec son frère aîné. Surtout depuis que Naruto avait fait des efforts pour apprendre à connaître Sasuke. Perdu dans ses pensées, celui-ci ne vit pas le regard doux que Naruto posa sur lui le couvant tendrement.

De son côté Sasuke ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme. La peur commençait à lui nouer les entrailles, il entendait déjà les reproches que ne manqueraient pas de lui faire son paternel, et rien que d'y penser il en avait des nausées.

Naruto fut invité à entrer par une Mikoto toujours aussi souriante et ravie de l'avoir chez elle. Tandis que Sasuke fut intercepté par son père, à peine eut il donné son manteau, qui l'entraîna dans son bureau pour soi-disant parler affaire de famille.

Naruto avait suivi son homme du regard alors que celui-ci, les yeux rivés vers le sol, emboîta le pas à son père tel un animal mené à l'abattoir.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dans le bureau les éclats de voix fusèrent. Fugaku, laissait libre court à sa colère. Silencieux, Sasuke attendait que celui-ci se calme ou ne le renvoie hors de la pièce. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une solution. Son anima n'étant pas dominant et celui de Naruto l'était déjà de base.

Avoir le dessus sur un tel anima n'était pas donné à tout le monde et malheureusement pour lui son anima était soumis à celui de Naruto depuis bien longtemps déjà et il n'avait jamais voulu le dominer.

La voix de son père claqua durement.

\- Tu es vraiment un incapable ! Non seulement tu n'as pas l'anima de notre famille mais en plus tu n'es pas fichu de dominer ce renard maudit !

\- Le démon Renard n'est pas du genre à être dominé facilement.

\- Tu es un Uchiwa ! Un Uchiwa n'est en aucun cas soumis.

Fugaku se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et posa sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Rien ne me sera donc épargné avec toi ! Ne peux-tu donc servir à rien ? Ton frère au moins est un vrai Uchiwa, un anima de la panthère et un dominant même sur un Uzumaki il aurait eu le dessus !

\- Hé bien vous auriez peut-être dû demander cela à mon frère.

Une claque résonna dans la pièce devenue silencieuse.

\- Ton frère va épouser quelqu'un de chez nous et il mettra une panthère au monde ! Contrairement à toi ! Comment j'aurai justifié à un membre de notre clan qu'il allait devoir se contenter d'un chat ! siffla-t-il dédaigneusement.

Sasuke posa sa main sur sa joue rougie et douloureuse.

\- Vous espériez qu'une panthère prendrait le dessus sur le démon Renard ? Même Tonton Minato n'a pas réussi ! Et Tata Kushina a enfanté un renard !

\- Alors enfante à ton tour ! siffla son père. Puisque tu n'es pas capable de faire en sorte qu'il le fasse ! Écarte donc les cuisses qu'au moins tu serves à quelque chose.

\- Et si je mets au monde un renard ? Que ferez-vous ? chuchota à voix basse Sasuke sans relever la tête.

\- Tu n'es vraiment bon à rien ! Si tout ce que tu es capable de faire c'est de mettre au monde un autre renard maudit ! Tu n'auras qu'à t'en débarrasser !

La porte claqua durement derrière lui, son père l'avait laissé seul dans le bureau. Sasuke tenta de reprendre son souffle et de récupérer les morceaux de son cœur. Un goût amer se répandit dans sa bouche. Comment son père pouvait-il lui dire une telle chose ?

Lui accorder le droit de porter l'enfant mais devoir le tuer s'il se révélait être un renard…

La nausée lui leva le cœur, il sortit précipitamment du bureau pour aller vomir…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto éclata de rire en écoutant Mikoto lui raconter des anecdotes de famille sur ses enfants. Celle-ci ne manquait pas d'histoires que Naruto avait hâte de raconter à Sasuke ce soir quand il serait rentré. Il savait déjà que sa petite panthère sortirait ses attributs félins et il avait hâte de pouvoir jouer avec. Il espérait qu'un jour Sasuke accepterait de se transformer complètement pour lui. Voir une panthère bleue était un fait rarissime et lui l'avait épousé.

Il gloussa en écoutant la dernière histoire que venait de lui raconter Mikoto lorsque celle-ci lui posa une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

\- Naruto vous voulez combien d'enfants ?

\- Je n'en veux pas !

Mikoto posa un regard surpris sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

\- Ah… euh ...vous êtes encore jeune c'est pour ça… fit-elle contrite.

\- Non ! Je n'en veux pas !

\- Tu sais que tu peux tomber enceint par ton anima.

\- Aucune chance ! Mon anima et moi sommes d'accord là-dessus il n'y aura pas d'enfant !

\- Vraiment tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Absolument ! Je ne veux pas m'encombrer avec un enfant. Mon anima est suffisamment difficile à contrôler, je ne veux pas avoir à m'occuper de celui d'un autre. En plus les enfants demandent trop de temps, ce n'est pas pour moi !

\- Et si… Si Sasuke voulait un enfant ?

Naruto reporta un regard froid sur Mikoto, la mère de famille fut choquée de voir autant de froideur chez le jeune homme, habituellement si gai.

\- On n'en a pas parlé, mais je pense que ça pourrait nous séparer.

Appuyé sur la porte vitrée, Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel, la gorge nouée. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que Naruto puisse ne pas vouloir d'enfant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Sa main pâle alla se poser sur son ventre plat. Les larmes lui brûlant les yeux. Il recula dans l'ombre du balcon ou il s'était réfugié pour prendre l'air suite à la conversation avec son père.

La nausée le reprit. Son père ne voulait pas d'un descendant renard et Naruto ne voulait même pas envisager une naissance.

Et lui ?

Quelqu'un se souciait-il de ce qu'il voulait ?

De ses espoirs ?

De ses envies ?

De ses rêves ?

Il entendit la voix de son père les convier à passer à table. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus dans l'ombre tentant de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient encore de l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Refoulant la nausée qui lui tordait l'estomac et la boule qui lui bloquait la gorge. Il afficha un faible sourire sur son visage livide et silencieux se dirigea vers la salle à manger…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans un calme étrange. Sasuke n'avait pas relevé la tête du repas alors que son aîné et sa mère faisait la conversation. Naruto s'était tourné plusieurs fois vers le brun mais n'avait jamais croisé son regard. Sasuke jouait dans son assiette mais n'avait pas encore touché à celle-ci.

\- Ça ne va pas ? finit par lui demander Naruto.

Sasuke sursauta et laissa tomber sa fourchette sous le regard et les soupirs agacés de son père. Il marmonna vaguement une excuse avant d'ajouter.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Pff quelle petite nature tu es ! siffla son père.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très en forme ces jours-ci. Tu devrais peut-être aller chez le médecin ? fit Naruto inquiet.

Sasuke lui adressa un pauvre sourire, les orbes noirs étaient emplis de tristesse. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque son père le devança.

\- Il n'a pas besoin d 'aller chez le médecin pour si peu. Un peu de repos et ça ira. Il faut que tu t'endurcisses.

Sasuke ne releva pas et se contenta de reporter son attention sur son assiette à laquelle il n'avait pas touché. La seule idée d'avaler quelque chose lui retournait l'estomac.

Mikoto s'approcha doucement de son cadet et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Tu veux du lait ? souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

Sasuke secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Ça ne passera pas. Désolé maman.

Itachi s'approcha de lui et vint l'aider à se lever.

\- Viens te reposer dans ma chambre, le temps que ça passe. Je suis sûr qu'au dessert tu te sentiras mieux. sourit en aîné en l'entraînant sans laisser à personne le temps d'intervenir.

Itachi emmena son frère jusqu'à sa chambre, en voyant le lit moelleux et recouvert de coussins, le plus jeune grimpa dessus et à peine son aîné eut il fermé la porte qu'il vit son cadet transformé en peluche vivante.

L'aîné des Uchiwa s'approcha doucement de son cadet et vint caresser la tête de celui-ci.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas en forme.

\- J'ai mal au cœur...souffla le brun.

\- Je ne crois pas que ton état vienne de là enfin pas complètement.

Sasuke leva un sourcil vers son frère ayant à peine la force de bouger.

\- Reposes-toi je passe te chercher tout à l'heure pour le dessert.

\- Nii san ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pardon.

\- Baka Otouto !

Sasuke ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Niark niark coucou tout le monde j'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plut.

Pauvre Sasuke, Son père est une vraie peau de vache et notre beau blond ne veut pas d'enfant. Il s'en rend malade, personne ne s'inquiète de ce que lui veut.

Que diable va-t-il se passer dans les prochains chapitres?

.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITRE** : + Anima  
**RATING** : T

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxSasu  
**BASE **: Naruto

_**disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

_**Résumé :**_

les humains ont hérité de la possibilité de se transformer en leur animal totem nommé + anima. Chaque famille est représenté par un anima et les Uchiwa en sont les plus puissants. De magnifiques panthères fières et racées que chaque clan rêve d'avoir en son sein.

Au milieu des + anima , il y l'héritier de Kyubi le démon Renard, le + anima maudit. Bien plus puissant et redouté que les Uchiwa. A la fois rejeté et adulé.

Sasuke dernier né des Uchiwa cache un lourd secret et pour que celui-ci ne soit jamais dévoilé, son père va le marier de force à l'héritier le plus puissant des + anima: Naruto, L'hôte du démon Kyubi. Mais l'ami d'autrefois est devenu un ennemi qui semble le haïr plus que tout. Quel secret tout cela cache-t-il?

.

**REVIEWS:**

_**Grenouille-Jordan**_: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que le second chapitre t'es plut. Ah tu verras bien chut! Je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler.

.

_**Lea:**_ Merci beaucoup, cela me fait toujours très plaisirs de savoir que tu es là et que tu me laisses un com. Ah oui Fugaku est horrible pour le coup il ne pense qu'à l'image de la famille pas au sentiment ou à ce que peut ressentir son cadet. Il a honte de lui. Car il a peur que les autres ne le considère plus comme leur chef de famille à cause de cela. Ah oui Naruto ne veut pas d'enfant, c'est rédhibitoire pour lui. Sasuke se sent vraiment mal par rapport à tout ça. Il a le sentiment que personne ne se soucis vraiment de lui au final. Tu auras autant de réponses que de nouvelles interrogations je le crains. Bon chapitre.

.

_**Nenesse**_: Niark niark nirak que je suis méchante! Mais non, Fugaku est un chef de famille pour qui le nom et le titre est plus important que tout. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne deviendrait pas gaga face à une naissance. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé tes impressions sur ce chapitre.

.

_**JP**_: Hello et bienvenu nouveau lecteur. Merci à toi d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser ton avis. Tu vas avoir enfin les réponses à tes questions et voir si tu avais vu juste ou pas tout à fait. En tout cas je souhaite que cette suite te plaise.

.

_**Pouik:**_ Bienvenue sur cette histoire. Merci de m'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage, cela me fait très plaisirs d'avoir de nouveau lecteur/lectrice. Pour te répondre Naruto n'a pas de souvenir de avant son adoption il a rayé de sa mémoire tout cette partie .Tu seras pourquoi au fil des chapitres. Tu n'as pas tord quand à la réaction de Sasuke, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus je te laisse découvrir la suite de cette histoire.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**\+ Anima**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chap 03**

**.**

Plus le temps passait et plus Sasuke se sentait fatigué. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour cacher son état qui inquiétait de plus en plus Naruto surtout depuis qu'ils avaient été dîner chez les parents du brun, il trouvait que celui-ci avait mauvaise mine. Il l'obligea donc à pendre rendez-vous chez le médecin. Sasuke avait souvent des nausées et ne gardait que peu de nourriture, il était perpétuellement fatigué et dormait beaucoup.

Ce fut donc contraint et forcé que Sasuke s'était rendu chez son médecin… Tandis que Naruto passait la journée avec ses amis. Le brun l'y ayant quasi obligé vu que ceux-ci se sentaient délaissés depuis qu'ils avaient appris pour leur couple. Naruto était régulièrement chahuter. Aussi puisque le brun lui avait autorisé cette sortie, ce fut un Naruto tout guilleret qui rejoignait sa bande d'amis dans un de leurs cafés favoris.

Naruto embrassa ses compagnons et ils commandèrent.

\- Kiba n'est pas là ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Il arrivera plus tard, il avait une opération sur un chien.

Naruto hocha la tête et ils échangèrent des nouvelles, lui posant parfois des questions sur la raison du secret qui entourait leur mariage et son couple. Naruto resta assez vague ne tenant pas à expliquer les vrais tenants et aboutissants de leur mariage arrangé.

Les choses avaient évolué dans le bon sens entre eux et il était plutôt bien dans sa vie, même si à la base il n'aurait jamais imaginé être en couple avec un homme. Depuis un peu plus de un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, il devait avouer qu'il était heureux auprès de Sasuke.

\- Tu as vraiment l'air heureux ! fit Shikamaru.

\- Nani ?

Sakura son amie d'enfance hocha la tête.

\- Oui, Shika a raison. Tu rayonnes littéralement. Bon tu as toujours été survolté mais on voit bien que quelque chose a changé.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai pas remarqué.

\- Si, c'est comme si tu avais grandi.

\- Mûri, je dirai. signala Ino une grande blonde.

\- Ah ?

Naruto se gratta la tête, un peu gêné. Il n'avait pas vu de changement significatif, lui, dans son comportement ou dans sa vie. Il était toujours le même. Mais peut-être ses amis avaient-ils raison, il se sentait comme libéré de quelque chose qui étouffait son cœur jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils étaient là à discuter lorsqu'enfin Kiba débarqua, il sauta littéralement sur son meilleur ami tout heureux.

\- Hey ! Naruto !

\- Kiba !

Les deux garçons s'enlacèrent puis Kiba entoura les épaules de son blond avec son bras.

\- Alors petit cachottier ! Quand est-ce que tu allais nous le dire ?

Naruto se tourna vers son ami sans comprendre.

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Ben pour toi et Sasuke ! Je l'ai vu sortir de chez Orochimaru ! Tu comptais nous le dire quand que tu allais être papa ? demanda son ami avec un immense sourire alors que tous les regards se braquaient sur lui.

\- De quoi ? souffla Naruto visiblement choqué.

\- Ben quoi ? J'ai vu Sasuke tout à l'heure. C'est une panthère c'est quoi son temps de gestation ? Trois mois c'est ça ? Il doit quasiment être à terme. Tu voudrais pas le convaincre d'accoucher chez moi ? Vous savez ce que c'est ? Vous voulez quoi ? le harcela Kiba tout heureux.

\- Un bébé ? fit Sakura aux anges.

Ino et elle se mirent à sourire gagatisant sur le futur nouveau-né.

\- Faut que tu nous invites chez toi ! On veut voir Sasuke ! La grossesse ça doit trop bien lui aller ! s'exclama Ino.

Naruto regardait ses amis sans comprendre, les mots résonnaient et se faufilaient difficilement un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

Sasuke ?

Chez Orochimaru ?

Gynécologue ?

Bébé ?

Non !

NON ! NON,NON, et NON !

Hors de question.

Le blond se leva et renversa sa chaise hors de lui et sans un mot pour ses amis, il sortit comme une furie du café….

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ce fut une vraie tornade qui entra dans leur petit studio tirant Sasuke du canapé où il s'était assoupi en rentrant.

\- Naruto? demanda doucement celui-ci en s'approchant de son compagnon qui paraissait totalement fou de rage. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Naruto attrapa la chemise de son compagnon et déchira celle-ci faisant sauter tous les boutons sous son regard stupéfait.

Le regard azur se posa sur le ventre arrondi du brun qui se dessinait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? siffla Naruto la gorge nouée.

Les mains de Sasuke se posèrent sur son ventre rebondi en signe de protection.

\- De qui il est ?

\- Quoi ? le regard onyx venait de croiser le regard de glace de son époux. Je… je comprends pas… murmura Sasuke choqué.

\- De qui il est ? De qui est ce bâtard ? Par qui tu t'es fait sauter dans mon dos ? persifla la voix du blond dont l'intonation était plus qu'orageuse.

\- J'ai pas….souffla Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas les mots prononcés par son époux.

\- Il n'est pas de moi ! hurla Naruto.

Il attrapa Sasuke sans douceur et se mit à le secouer en hurlant.

\- Il n'est pas de moi ! Tu t'es fait sauter dans mon dos ! Alors que je te faisais confiance.

\- Non… NON ! cria Sasuke en cherchant à se défendre. Il n'y a personne d'autre.

\- Menteur ! Mon anima et moi on est ok là-dessus y'aura pas de descendant au démon Renard ! cria Naruto. Si tu portes un bébé, c'est un bâtard, il est pas de moi ! Ton père m'en voudra pas de me débarrasser de toi et de cette chose immonde !

Naruto paraissait avoir perdu l'esprit. Sasuke chercha à échapper à son emprise et le repoussa le plus loin possible de lui refermant d'une main tremblante sa chemise sur son corps mis à nu. Comme si le fragile tissu pouvait être d'une quelconque protection pour son enfant.

Il ne comprenait pas. Naruto savait pourtant que personne avant lui ne l'avait touché alors comment pouvait il imaginer qu'il se laisserait approcher par un autre ?

\- Non ! souffla Sasuke de nouveau. C'est le tien… notre enfant… murmura la voix tremblante du brun.

\- Débarrasse-toi de ce sale bâtard qui n'est même pas de moi et peut-être que je pourrai te pardonner !

Sasuke secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il ne pouvait pas. Cet enfant, il en avait rêvé toute sa vie.

Il voyait Naruto avancer sur lui et débordant de colère. Il recula, une main posée sur son ventre. Contre sa peau il sentait le petit être niché dans son corps lui donner des coups. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage pâle.

\- Il est de toi ! Il n'y a jamais eu que toi ! Depuis toujours ça a été toi ! Tu dois me croire. le supplia-t-il.

\- Jamais ! hurla Naruto. Je ne veux pas de cette chose ! C'est lui ou moi !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête posant de nouveau son regard sur son ventre. Il avait voulu avorter, il avait essayé en découvrant que ni son père ni Naruto ne voulait le voir devenir père. Mais une fois devant le dossier, devant le psychologue, il n'avait pas pu aller au bout de la démarche. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il était incapable d'ôter la vie de ce petit être dont il avait rêvé toute sa vie.

Sasuke se détourna et attrapa son manteau avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le claquement de la porte résonna et Naruto posa un regard hébété sur la porte close.

Partit ?

Il était vraiment partit ?

Le regard hagard et complètement perdu, Naruto se laissa tomber au sol, les larmes envahirent son regard bleu et il se mit à sangloter comme un enfant.

\- Non...Non… pas ça… je ne veux pas… Pas ça….

« _Naruto »_

\- Non

_« Naruto »_

_\- _Tais-toi!

Le jeune homme blond se leva brutalement et se précipita au-dessus de l'évier où il déversa le contenu de son estomac. Il se rinça la bouche tentant de lutter contre une nouvelle nausée. Les sanglots lui coupant la respiration. Pourquoi leur avait-il fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Sasuke ?

_« Naruto »_

\- Tais-toi.

_« Écoute moi »_

\- Quoi ? sifflât-il à son anima.

_« Je crois que c'est moi qui ai mis le gamin enceint »_

\- Tu plaisantes ?

«_ Il me plaît, son anima est sexy ! sourit le renard amusé._

\- Pervers !

_« Hey c'est naturel de vouloir se reproduire »_

\- On avait dit non ! Non, Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Tu sais ce qu'il va endurer ? Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un vive ce que j'ai vécu !

_« Tu es là !»_

\- Maman aussi disait qu'elle serait là !

_« Tu es fort et lui aussi… Il saura le protéger »_

Naruto se laissa tomber de nouveau au sol, submergé par les souvenirs de son enfance, faite de coups et d'insultes, de brimades et de violences qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier… Comment pourrait-il supporter que son enfant puisse vivre le même cauchemar ? Non c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Personne ne devait vivre ce qu'il avait vécu… Jamais !

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke avait avancé sans regarder où il allait. Il était atterré par la réaction de son compagnon, il ne comprenait pas un tel rejet et un tel choix. Il devait choisir entre Naruto et leur enfant ? Enfant dont celui-ci doutait de sa paternité ce qui achevait de briser les faibles espoirs de Sasuke de pouvoir le faire changer d'avis.

Il était désemparé, il était parti comme ça, sans rien, juste son manteau et le cœur en morceaux. Ses larmes n'avaient eu de cesse de couler. Ses pas l'avaient conduit jusqu'au parc de leur enfance où il avait passé tant de temps à attendre son précieux compagnon. Il s'assit sur le banc, ce même banc où sa mère était venue lui annoncer la mort des parents de Naruto et son départ pour l'autre bout du monde.

Il avait tant souffert de son absence et après avoir eu tant de mal à s'apprivoiser, il voyait leur avenir à deux partir en fumée. Il leva les yeux au ciel cherchant une réponse qu'il ne trouverait pas. Et la pluie se mit à tomber doucement, Sasuke se dit qu'il était maudit et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fragile.

Fichues hormones ! Et en prime, il était épuisé, trop de stress, trop de pression, trop d'angoisse ! Son médecin lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas forcer, de se préserver, que sa grossesse serait rapide de par son anima particulier. Une panthère avait trois mois de gestation mais lui en tant que félidé chat, sa gestation n'était que de deux mois et la croissance ultra rapide de l'enfant était énergivore.

Il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait des vertiges. Se sentant de plus en plus faible il ne put empêcher sa transformation et s'effondra sur le banc…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement et la pluie avait finalement cessé. Roulé en boule sous le banc Sasuke grelottait. Il était trop fatigué et trop faible pour bouger et se mettre à l'abri.

Une bande de gamins profitant de l'accalmie, était venue profiter du parc. L'un d'eux aperçu le petit chat à l'étrange coloris bleuté et attrapa celui-ci par la queue pour le faire sortir de sa cachette.

Le félin se débattit et fut jeté au sol lorsqu'il griffa son kidnappeur. Gonflant son poil et feulant sur eux, ils se mirent à le pourchasser pour l'attraper. Voyant qu'ils n'y arrivaient pas, ils lui jetèrent des cailloux trouvés un peu partout dans le parc. Touché aux flancs, un miaulement plaintif s'échappa du félin qui s'enfuit, faiblement en passant dans la ruelle à la recherche de passages juste assez étroits pour lui permettant d'échapper à ses poursuivants.

Se traînant fébrilement, Sasuke finit par atterrir à bout de force et perclus de douleurs dans une ruelle isolée. De violentes contractions lui traversant le bas ventre l'obligèrent à reprendre une forme à demi humaine. Les spasmes de plus en plus rapprochées amenèrent des larmes aux yeux du brun qui ne pouvait les retenir tant elles lui déchiraient les entrailles.

Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait rien, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il avait oublié ses affaires dans le parc avec son téléphone. Prenant sur lui, la douleur le déchirant, il se redressa entre deux contractions et se traîna jusqu'au parc, totalement déserté au vue de l'heure tardive et de la météo capricieuse.

Une chance pour lui, il retrouva son manteau et son portable au sol, derrière le banc. Allongé sur sa parka, essayant de lutter contre l'envie irrépressible de pousser qui couvait dans ses reins, il composa le numéro de son frère…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Décrochant le combiné, Itachi l'écarta de son oreille lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement plus proche du cri qu'autre chose.

\- Moshi moshi ?

\- Niii san… haleta la voix au téléphone.

Un nouveau gémissement suivit de légers pleurs se fit entendre.

\- Sasuke ? interrogea son aîné scotché.

\- T'en prie… se… cours… Mal…

\- Sasuke qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où tu es ?

\- Aaaahhhh… Mal NIII-SAAANN…

\- Sasuke, respire, essayes de te calmer juste pour me dire où tu es ?

\- Ça fait mal ! hurla-t-il ! Niii-san… au parc…

\- Au parc ? Quel parc ? Celui où tu allais avec maman et Naruto ?

\- Niiiiii-saaaannnnn…. Au secours…. Je t'en prie...supplia la voix du brun.

Itachi avait remballé toutes ses affaires, jetant en vrac tous ses papiers et descendant les escaliers au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur. Il ouvrit sa voiture et jeta sa mallette en vrac à l'arrière. Il gardait toujours son frère au téléphone bien que celui-ci soit plus en train de geindre qu'autre chose. Itachi ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait.

Il se mit au volant et s'engagea rapidement dans la circulation pour rejoindre son cadet, l'angoisse lui nouant les entrailles… Quinze minutes plus tard, il garait sa voiture en vrac et sautait de celle-ci à la recherche de son cadet….

Et là, ce fut le choc de sa vie. Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent devant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sasuke se tenait devant lui, ne portant que sa chemise déchiré, encore à demi à quatre pattes sur sa parka couverte de sang et le placenta juste sorti, entre les bras tremblants de son cadet, une boule de fourrure d'un blanc argenté chouinait doucement.

\- Sa...su...ke...souffla Itachi totalement abasourdi.

Son aîné se laissa tomber à genou devant lui, il tendit doucement les bras vers la boule que son cadet tenait précieusement contre sa poitrine.

\- Nii-saaannn… bafouilla le plus jeune au bout de sa vie.

Son visage livide paraissait terreux, et Itachi craignait de le voir perdre connaissance d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais ce qui inquiétait Itachi pardessus tout, c'était de constater que Sasuke continuait de perdre ce qui lui semblait être du sang.

Il voyait son frère tanguer dangereusement, il ôta son manteau et le posa au sol pour venir y déposer le précieux fardeau que son frère tenait. Il prit délicatement la boule de fourrure dont celle-ci s'ouvrit tel un œuf et dévoila un adorable bambin blond comme les blés et doté de neuf superbes queues.

Itachi écarquilla de nouveau les yeux, scotché.

\- Sasuke...il est… Ouah…

L'aîné des Uchiwa ne trouvait pas ses mots pour décrire la merveille qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il prit délicatement l'enfant et l'enveloppa rapidement pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Il fallait agir vite, il allongea son frère qui, devenu somnolant, menaçait de perdre connaissance à tout instant. Il composa rapidement le numéro des secours …

Après quelques conseils rapides pour séparer le père de l'enfant, Itachi ne tarda pas à entendre les sirènes retentir…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

A l'hôpital Itachi faisait les cents pas attendant avec angoisse que le chirurgien qui opérait son frère vienne lui donner des nouvelles. L'enfant avait été transporté pour subir les premiers soins et vérifier son état de santé et il se retrouvait seul à tourner en rond.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Où était Naruto ?

Comment se faisait-il que son frère fût enceint ?

Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infiniment trop long, le chirurgien sortit et s'approcha de lui.

\- Monsieur Uchiwa ?

\- Oui ? Comment va Sasuke ?

\- Il a eu de la chance. Le cordon l'a maintenu en vie le temps que les secours arrivent. Une aubaine que vous ayez laissé le père et l'enfant raccordé.

\- Le médecin voulait que je les sépare mais je n'avais rien pour le couper.

\- Heureusement pour votre frère alors.

\- Il va s'en sortir ?

\- Votre frère est très résistant, n'importe quel autre que lui aurait probablement succombé à la naissance d'un enfant Renard surtout un Inari. C'est un fait extrêmement rare ! Enfin avec un compagnon comme le Kyubi, il fallait s'attendre à une naissance d'exception. sourit le médecin avec bienveillance. Il puise tellement d'énergie durant leur croissance que parfois le parturient ou la parturiente ne survit pas à l'accouchement.

\- Merci ! souffla Itachi.

-Je vous en prie. Sasuke est mon patient, j'ai suivi toute sa grossesse. Je suis heureux que tout ce soit bien passé. Dès que votre frère sera en état, il sera transporté dans ma clinique privée pour y recevoir les soins adaptés à son état. Pourrez-vous signer les papiers avec Tsunade Sensei ?

\- Oui bien sur… Euh attendez, je n'ai pas retenu votre nom ? fit-il en retenant le médecin qui repartait vers son patient.

\- Orochimaru sensei. Je suis le Gynécologue de votre frère. le salua l'homme d'un léger sourire avant de quitter le couloir et de s'enfoncer de nouveau vers les blocs opératoires…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Deux heures plus tard, Sasuke avait regagné une chambre classique de la maternité réservée aux animas mâles. Près de lui, une couveuse maintenait bien au chaud une adorable boule de peluche blanche et aux oreilles d'un léger gris perle.

Son regard rivé sur l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement, Sasuke regardait le corps du petit être se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Parfois il voyait ses petits doigts bouger et ses lèvres semblaient vouloir suçoter quelque chose avant qu'à nouveau le sommeil ne le saisisse. A chacun de ses mouvements, Sasuke retenait sa respiration sans même sans rendre compte.

Itachi s'approcha doucement de son cadet. Sasuke sursauta avant de lever un regard vide et épuisé sur son aîné.

\- Nii-san… articula-t-il douloureusement.

\- Tu veux boire ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Sasuke hocha faiblement la tête. Son frère lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il but lentement avant de lui rendre vide.

\- Nii-san ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ne dis rien… souffla Sasuke doucement.

\- Hein ?

\- Ne ...dis ...rien ...à personne...pour le bébé…

\- Et Naruto ?

Sasuke secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non…

Le plus jeune se détourna cachant les larmes qui menaçaient de nouveau de l'envahir.

Itachi choisit de laisser son cadet se reposer. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, à la surprise de Sasuke qui le regardait bizarrement.

\- Quoi je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser mon petit frère ?

\- Tachi tu ne m'as jamais embrassé ! souffla-t-il.

Itachi ébouriffa les mèches brunes de son cadet.

\- C'est vrai ! Mais tu as eu une dure journée, tu méritais bien un baiser pour la merveilleuse créature que tu as mis au monde. Je suis fier de toi ! Maman va être folle de joie !

\- Nii san ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je t'ai promis de garder le silence, je le ferai jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt mais ne tarde pas trop longtemps. J'ai hâte de présenter mon neveu à toute la famille. Au fait comment vas-tu l'appeler ? lui demande tendrement son aîné.

Le regard sombre se posa sur l'enfant dont les queues s'agitaient doucement tel un éventail.

\- Inari. Uchiwa Inari.

Sasuke se détourna de nouveau pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'émotion. Il tira sur la couverture pour se glisser en dessous et ne laisser que son regard posé sur la couveuse où reposait son fils… Inari, Uchiwa-Uzumaki Inari…

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

En sortant de l'hôpital, Itachi se rendit à l'appartement de son cadet pour y récupérer des vêtements de rechange. Il voulait aussi en profiter pour voir Naruto. Il trouvait étrange que celui-ci ne soit pas là.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte d'entrée, il constata que celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clé. Il poussa la porte et s'avança dans le petit studio. La pièce à vivre était cosy et chaleureuse, quelques objets de goût douteux à son sens donnaient à la pièce un étrange sentiment de décalage. Un plaid vert avec des grenouilles orange était en vrac sur le canapé, une tasse chat et une autre en forme de renard traînaient sur la table basse.

Son regard se porta ensuite vers le couloir alors qu'un silence trop lourd régnait dans le studio.

\- Naruto ? interrogea-t-il.

Un vague bruit lui répondit de la cuisine. Il s'y dirigea par acquis de conscience et c'est là qu'il le vit. Naruto était recroquevillé en boule sur le sol, complètement hagard. Itachi s'approcha de son beau-frère.

\- Naruto ?

Le jeune homme leva un regard vide de tout émotion, son visage était pâle et ses traits tirés.

\- Naruto qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Itachi.

Le regard azur se posa sur l'aîné des Uchiwa.

\- Il… Sasu… ke… Est… parti…

\- Parti ?

\- Je…

Naruto enfouit son visage entre ses bras.

\- C'est ma faute ! sa voix se brisa.

L'homme en face de lui ne savait plus où il en était, totalement perdu et amorphe, il était abattu. Jamais Itachi ne l'avait vu ainsi. Son beau-frère était plus que du genre actif et le voir ainsi était déroutant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

\- Naruto.

Le jeune homme blond se redressa en reniflant.

\- Je... je dois le retrouver…

Et avant que Itachi n'ait le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, le blond avait filé dans l'escalier sous les appels de ce dernier.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Il ne savait pas où il allait aller, il ne savait où il devait chercher mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, l'angoisse le rongeait déjà trop. Son cœur battait sourdement, alors que le temps était toujours aussi mauvais. Il se sentit pâlir. Il faisait mauvais, trop mauvais, le vent soufflait en rafale et il était dehors…

Ou avait-il pu aller se réfugier ? Est-ce qu'il avait des amis ? Avait-il parlé à quelqu'un de son état ? Son état, dans ce vent sous la pluie. Il secoua la tête, son regard cherchant la frêle silhouette que le vent balayerait probablement comme un fétu de paille. Ce n'était pas comme si Sasuke était une masse imposante.

Il n'était pas faible, Naruto le savait, il l'avait déjà vu mettre à mal des hommes qui se croyaient bien plus forts que lui. Mais dans son état… Le souvenir de la peau tendue par le petit être qui grandissait en lui amena un goût amer dans la bouche du blond qui déglutit difficilement. Les larmes lui obstruant la gorge.

Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? S'était-il au moins mis à l'abri du vent et de la pluie ? Et cette foutue pluie qui s'abattait, comme si elle voulait le ralentir et l'empêcher de le retrouver. De plus en plus agacé et la visibilité de plus en plus réduite, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment la poubelle que le vent avait déporté sur la route, il pilla …

Erreur idiote de débutant, il rétrograda, relâcha le frein et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son véhicule…

Mais ce fut peine perdu et le choc fut brutal…

La douleur lancinante, la vue brouillé et la nausée, le ramenèrent à la réalité.

Il porta une main tremblante à son crane douloureux et sentit quelque chose de chaud couler sur ses doigts… Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche tant bien que mal et épongea sa tête en grimaçant. Il sortit du véhicule, titubant. La petite ruelle était déserte. Au moins, en dehors de sa voiture foutue et du poteau, il n'avait fait de mal à personne.

Il s'appuya sur ce qui restait de son véhicule, nauséeux. Il farfouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son portable avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

_Quel con ! Il était parti sans_.

Ce fut l'esprit vide et le corps tanguant qu'il se mit en route.

_Purée mais où diable était-il ?_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.Et voilà on découvre de nouvelles choses mais était-ce ce que vous vouliez savoir? Ce à quoi vous vous attendiez? Vous détestez Naruto? Ne le faites pas vous allez comprendre, relisez bien les mots qu'il échange avec Kyubi c'est très important et très lourd de sens.

Avez vous vos réponses?

Pas encore?

Patience le prochain chapitre sera là dans une semaine et j'ai hâte de connaître vos opinions.

A très vite.

Et encore merci pour vos reviews, je suis très heureuse de vous lire à chaque chapitre.

.

.=)

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITRE** : + Anima  
**RATING** : T

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxSasu  
**BASE **: Naruto

_**disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

_**Résumé :**_

les humains ont hérité de la possibilité de se transformer en leur animal totem nommé + anima. Chaque famille est représenté par un anima et les Uchiwa en sont les plus puissants. De magnifiques panthères fières et racées que chaque clan rêve d'avoir en son sein.

Au milieu des + anima , il y l'héritier de Kyubi le démon Renard, le + anima maudit. Bien plus puissant et redouté que les Uchiwa. A la fois rejeté et adulé.

Sasuke dernier né des Uchiwa cache un lourd secret et pour que celui-ci ne soit jamais dévoilé, son père va le marier de force à l'héritier le plus puissant des + anima: Naruto, L'hôte du démon Kyubi. Mais l'ami d'autrefois est devenu un ennemi qui semble le haïr plus que tout. Quel secret tout cela cache-t-il?

.

**REVIEWS:**

.

_**Nenesse:**_ Hello merci pour ta review. Oui Kurama avoue être attiré par l'anima de Sasuke si mignon et sexy. Naruto est dur dans ses paroles mais il souffre énormément. Ne t'en fait pas mine de rien notre Sasuke va lui mettre les points sur les "i"

.

_**Lea:**_ coucou! Merci d'être passé :) en effet tu vas enfin comprendre pourquoi Naruto a réagit si violemment et pourquoi il ne veut surtout pas avoir d'enfant et encore moins un renard. ET surtout comment ils vont se retrouver , et oui on arrive déjà sur le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue de cette petite histoire. J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment.

.

_**Pouik**_: Hé oui Naruto n'a pas trop assuré sur ce coup, mais il a ses raisons pour avoir réagit aussi fortement. Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke même s'il semble fragilisé (par sa grossesse et les hormones) ne va pas se laisser faire :) Sasupower!

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**\+ ANIMA**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**chap 04**

**.**

Une dizaine de jours s'étaient écoulés et Sasuke prenait ses marques avec son enfant. L'intervention qui lui avait sauvée la vie avait bien cicatrisé.

Sasuke contempla le petit être couché au milieu de son lit. Sa valise et celle de Inari étaient prêtes, son médecin l'avait orienté vers un foyer, le temps de trouver une autre solution. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Naruto et n'avait pas osé en demander.

Itachi était passé le voir et lui avait apporté des habits de rechange ainsi que quelques vêtements pour le bébé. Son aîné se révélait être un oncle complètement gâteux face au petit renard blanc, dont les queues battaient l'air en fonction de son humeur et ne lâchaient pas celle de son géniteur. Sasuke était donc forcé de rester à moitié transformé car, à son grand désespoir, son fils avait décidé d'utiliser le bout de la sienne comme tétine.

Régulièrement, il lavait celle-ci couverte de bave par sa merveille. Sasuke souleva la petite boule de fourrure et le cala contre lui, frottant sa joue contre la chevelure dorée avant de venir caresser les douces oreilles duveteuses si semblables à celles de son père. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de ses innombrables queues qu'il adorait.

On frappa à sa porte et Sasuke se tourna vers celle-ci.

\- Entrée.

\- Yo Otouno !

\- Niii-san ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? Il me faut une raison pour venir voir mon adorable neveu ?

Itachi s'avança et vint gratter à son tour Inari juste derrière les oreilles le faisant glousser. Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir avant de détailler son frère. Quelque chose n'allait pas il en était sûr, il connaissait bien son aîné. Ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Itachi s'assit sur le rebord du lit et Sasuke sentit une boule d'angoisse lui nouer la gorge. Inconsciemment, il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son fils.

\- J'ai des nouvelles de Naruto.

\- Ah ?

La gorge nouée, Sasuke était incapable de répondre, il avait expliqué à son frère dans les grandes lignes leur séparation mais ne s'était pas étalé. Itachi avait compris, parmi ses silences, les secrets que son cadet ne voulait lui avouer.

\- Il est à l'hôpital, Sasuke.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas le voir ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant paniqué.

\- Calme toi. Il ne risque pas de venir.

\- Comment ça ? souffla son cadet complètement perdu.

\- Assieds-toi s'il te plaît.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

La voix du brun montait et la colère le faisait trembler.

\- Sasuke s'il te plaît, assieds-toi et pose Inari.

Itachi le prit par la main et l'obligea à s'asseoir tout contre lui avant de passer un bras autour de l'enfant pour le soutenir au cas où…

\- Sasuke… Naruto a eu un accident…

\- Quoi ? demanda la voix étranglée du brun.

\- Ce sont des passants qui l'ont trouvé inconscient sur la chaussée. Il avait une grosse coupure à la tête. Sa voiture a été retrouvée emboutie dans un poteau. Il a dû en perdre le contrôle.

Sasuke regarda son aîné sans comprendre. Ses yeux noirs semblaient fous, la bouche sèche, les lèvres tremblantes, les onyx se remplirent de larmes avant de déborder. Itachi prit délicatement l'enfant et le posa dans son berceau. Inari bailla et ses queues l'enveloppèrent comme un cocon protecteur.

\- Il l'ont trouvé il y a dix jours et il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance.

Itachi prit le visage inerte entre ses mains.

\- Sasuke.

\- Je veux le voir !

\- Sasuke, attends, calme-toi.

\- Emmène-moi à lui. siffla la voix de son cadet alors qu'il prenait Inari dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne pourras pas entrer dans le service avec votre enfant. Tu vas devoir me le laisser.

Sasuke regarda longuement son bébé renard avant de reporter son attention sur son frère.

\- D'accord. souffla-t-il à voix basse.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke regardait la porte close devant lui, celle-ci était vitrée et il voyait le corps étendu sur le lit. La peau dorée tranchait sur le blanc des draps. A côté de celui-ci, un homme se tenait assis. Sasuke le reconnut comme étant le tuteur de Naruto, Iruka. D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans la pièce.

Iruka se retourna légèrement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il pensait que c'était encore une aide-soignante qui passait. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux et aperçut Sasuke, il se redressa pour lui faire face. La gorge nouée, il fallut un moment à Sasuke pour arriver à prononcer quelques mots.

\- Est-ce qu'il… souffla le brun d 'une voix étranglée.

\- Non toujours pas…

Sasuke crut qu'il allait se trouver mal et si Iruka ne l'avait pas rattrapé, il se serait probablement effondré au sol. Le châtain l'aida à prendre place sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter.

\- Est-ce qu'il va …

\- Ils ne savent pas...dans une heure...un jour… une semaine…

Sasuke posa ses coudes sur le lit et appuya son front sur ses mains croisées. Il retenait ses larmes. Il ne faisait que ça en ce moment. Pleurer, pleurer et encore pleurer. Ça ne résolvait rien, ça ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux, ça ne servait à rien et pourtant elles coulaient sans cesse…

Iruka regarda la silhouette de l'homme qui avait été forcé d'épouser celui qu'il considérait, si ce n'était comme un fils, comme un petit frère. Les épaules voûtées, étouffant de chagrin, il semblait à l'instant si seul alors que son père, Fugaku Uchiwa, était l'homme qui tenait leur avenir entre ses mains. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de lui.

Il connaissait le père pour être un homme dur et exigeant. Le fils aîné était un génie dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Quant au cadet, on en entendait peu parler, les premières semaines Naruto ne faisait que hurler dès qu'on prononçait son nom. Puis, peu à peu il avait vu celui-ci changer, il ne hurlait plus, il entendait davantage du "Sasuke ceci, Sasuke cela…"

Et même si parfois des « bâtards » ou « connard » filtraient encore, Naruto avait l'air plus heureux que jamais. Iruka voyait même sortir ses attributs de renard, ce qu'il avait toujours refusé catégoriquement, lorsqu'il s'emballait en parlant de Sasuke.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke avançait lentement, son enfant niché contre lui, cachant soigneusement les queues de son ange. Il savait que son fils soulevait autant de surprise que de peur. Orochimaru sonna et adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à son protégé.

\- Tu verras c'est un homme bon qui dirige ce centre. Tu seras bien, le temps pour toi de trouver un logement et un mode de garde.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sasuke se retrouva devant un visage bien connu. Les orbes sombres s'écarquillèrent alors que Orochimaru saluait l'homme devant lui.

\- Bonjour Iruka.

\- Orochimaru Sensei.

\- Iruka, laissa moi te présenter le jeune homme dont je t'ai parlé.

Orochimaru posa une main sur la taille de son protégé et le poussa en avant, le faisant rentrer dans le hall alors qu'Iruka reculait. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna de nouveau vers le gérant. Un long moment de silence s'en suivit.

\- Voilà, comme je te l'ai expliqué, Sasuke ici présent, n'a pas d'endroit où aller avec son enfant.

Iruka hocha la tête et se tourna vers Sasuke.

\- Je … je vais te montrer ta chambre. fit l'homme avec un sourire un peu coincé.

\- Sasuke, je te laisse, s'il y a quoique ce soit, tu as mon numéro. Iruka ?

Les deux hommes saluèrent le professeur qui les laissa et repartit à son cabinet. Sasuke se retrouva seul avec Iruka, l'angoisse lui nouant l'estomac.

\- Suis moi. fit simplement celui-ci en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Ils montèrent sans échanger un mot avant que Iruka ne coupe ce silence trop pesant.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. Quand Orochimaru-sensei m'a parlé d'un jeune homme qui avait besoin d'aide pour lui et son enfant, j'avoue ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement avec toi. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez eu un enfant avec Naruto.

\- Les choses sont un peu compliquées. souffla Sasuke. Si cela vous gêne, je peux aller ailleurs.

\- Tu as un endroit où aller ?

Sasuke pinça les lèvres et ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux posés sur son enfant blotti contre lui.

Iruka s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit, le précédent dans une chambre simple et sobre.

\- Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est propre. Je te trouverai un lit pour le bébé.

L'homme se tourna vers Sasuke une fois qu'il eut complètement ouvert le volet de la chambre et vérifié qu'il ne manquait rien. Son regard se posa sur les deux petites oreilles qui s'agitaient.

\- Est-ce que je peux… le voir ?

Sasuke leva un regard étonné sur l'homme et hocha la tête, en dégageant avec soin l'enfant de sa couverture. Iruka regarda le mari de Naruto sortir un magnifique bambin avec un amas de queues d'un beau blanc nacré et aux pointes argentées.

\- Un renardeau polaire ? souffla l'homme. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible ! Je pensais que c'était une légende.

\- Inari.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il s'appelle Inari Uchiwa-Uzumaki.

\- Il est … Magnifique ! Je crois que son anima est encore plus beau que celui de Naruto ! sourit Iruka visiblement très ému de la découverte.

Puis se reprenant, son logeur effleura la joue du bambin qui glapit en fermant ses yeux azurs.

\- C'est … vraiment … une pure… Merveille… souffla-t-il ému.

\- Merci. murmura à son tour Sasuke touché par tant de compassion.

\- Bien je te laisse t'installer. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas. Je t'apporte le lit rapidement.

Sasuke hocha la tête doucement et lorsque la porte se fut refermée, il se mit à explorer son nouvel environnement. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à se retrouver dans le foyer d'Iruka. Surtout que Naruto lui avait dit que son père menaçait celui-ci de fermeture.

Il devait en parler à son frère celui-ci aurait sûrement un moyen d'arranger ça….

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Les jours commencèrent à s'écouler lentement pour Sasuke. Il avait longuement discuté avec Iruka et lui avait demandé de ne pas parler de sa présence au centre. Même si Iruka n'en comprenait pas la raison, il avait accepté de garder le silence sur la présence de Sasuke et de son enfant, en échange Iruka pouvait profiter de l'enfant pour son plus grand plaisir.

Naruto se remettait doucement de son accident qui l'avait plongé pendant près d'une semaine dans le coma. Son réveil avait attiré dans sa chambre bon nombre de ses amis, inquiets pour sa santé. Le sujet Sasuke s'étant révélé plus que délicat, il avait été convenu que nul ne l'aborderait tant que Naruto n'en ferait pas la demande.

Itachi était passé le voir et lui avait apporté des vêtements à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci. Ils avaient un peu discuté et grâce à Naruto, Itachi avait reconstitué les morceaux de leur violente altercation. Itachi avait senti son beau-frère plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait paraître concernant sa vie loin de Konoha. Il n'avait pas insisté mais lui avait laissé la porte ouverte si jamais celui-ci avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Naruto l'avait remercié et s'était excusé de ne pas lui donner plus d'explications.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

A sa sortie de l'hôpital ses amis avaient décidé de faire un grand repas chez Iruka pour fêter celle-ci. Bien qu'encore affaibli, Naruto avait accepté, ses amis l'entourèrent de beaucoup d'affection sentant le jeune homme incroyablement fragile. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi et ils étaient inquiets sur le déroulement des événements à venir.

Car si le sujet Sasuke était soigneusement évité, cela n'empêchait pas les nombreuses questions que chacun gardait enfouies au fond de lui. Ne voulant pas mettre leur ami mal à l'aise, ceux-ci animaient la conversation tentant de le dérider et d'amener enfin un vrai sourire sur le visage habituellement lumineux de Naruto.

Assis à la tablée, Iruka se leva pour aller chercher un objet qui, il l'espérait, ramènerait un peu de joie sur le visage de son protégé. Il déposa un gros album devant le blond.

\- Et si tu leur montrais un peu de toi aussi ?

Naruto leva les yeux vers son tuteur.

\- Je n'en ai pas très envie.

\- Naruto, cela fait quinze ans maintenant, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de faire la paix avec toi-même.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Iruka en ouvrant l'album à une page où on voyait deux familles réunies au grand complet.

D'un côté se tenait un grand blond aux yeux bleu rieurs, qui ressemblait à Naruto comme deux gouttes d'eau, un bras posé autour des épaules d'une rouquine souriante. Celle-ci entourait le bras d'une grande brune aux longs cheveux, à ses côtés, un homme brun avait les bras croisés le visage fermé, sérieux.

Devant les deux couples se tenaient trois enfants, le plus grand portait une queue de cheval, à ses côtés un petit brun était juché à califourchon sur un petit blond couché à plat ventre qui semblait pleurer.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Son regard détaillait les autres photos, encadrant celle-ci. Sur une autre on voyait le petit brun serré dans ses bras le fameux blond en question lui grattant la tête comme s'il était une énorme peluche. Neuf queues entouraient les deux enfants qui portaient chacun deux oreilles velues au-dessus de leur crane.

\- C'est… ?

\- Tu les reconnais ? interrogea Iruka.

\- Là oui… c'est mon père et ma mère…. Mais… Ici, c'est moi ? demanda-t-il en désignant le petit garçon blond.

Iruka hocha la tête en souriant tandis que les amis de Naruto se regroupaient pour voir les photos.

\- Oui, là c'est Minato et Kushina tes parents, le couple à côté d'eux, c'est Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiwa, leurs meilleurs amis. L'enfant ici au centre, c'est Itachi et le petit brun qui est sur ton dos c'est Sasuke.

\- Sasuke ? Mais…

\- Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas mais tes parents et les Uchiwa ont toujours été très proches. Et Sasuke et toi étiez toujours fourrés ensemble.

\- Comment est-ce que….

\- Ah tu aimerais bien le savoir ! Iruka lui sourit. J'ai fait pas mal de recherches quand tu es arrivé, d'où tu venais, qui étaient tes parents, leur amis, ton ancienne école. J'ai pensé que peut-être un jour tu aimerais en savoir plus sur toi. J'ai finalement pu mettre la main sur cet album et voilà …

Iruka tournait lentement les pages de l'album montrant de nombreuses photos où on voyait les deux familles réunies, des anniversaires aux barbecues d'été, des vacances à la plage à celles de Noël. Des clichés d'un Naruto enfant, accompagné d'un petit brun souriant et turbulent, souvent main dans la main ou blottis l'un contre l'autre durant la sieste, inondaient l'album de leurs présences. Les deux enfants semblaient inséparables. Les neuf queues dorées de Naruto étaient souvent emmêlées à une longue queue d'un noir bleuté.

\- Il dormait déjà dans mon pelage quand il était bébé … murmura Naruto tandis que ses amis riaient des anecdotes notées sur les pages, près des photos.

Naruto tourna quelques pages qui étaient vides avant de tomber sur certaines plus récentes. Il en reconnut quelques-unes de l'orphelinat où il avait grandi et d'autres scolaires de l'époque où Iruka l'avait adopté. Puis, il se vit … avec ses amis sur une photo de groupe qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir prise.

\- Iruka ?

\- Oui ?

\- D'où viennent-elles?

\- C'est Sasuke qui me les a données.

\- Sa…

\- Oui, ce sont celles qu'il a prises au tout début avant que vous ne soyez ensemble, il m'en a donné aussi des plus récentes avant… enfin tu sais…

Naruto hocha la tête, Iruka parlait de la période avant leur séparation. Il vit quelques clichés de leur mariage, ils étaient chacun d'un côté, rarement ensemble. Sasuke semblait se cacher sur chacune d'elles comme s'il se sentait de trop. Puis il trouva des photos qu'il avait prises avec Sasuke lorsque leur relation s'était améliorée…

Il y avait des clichés lors de sortie au parc ou simplement à la maison dans leur vie de tous les jours. Il ignorait que Sasuke en avait fait autant de leur moment de vie à deux.

Il se découvrait aux côtés du jeune homme qui était son amant et son époux, souriant et heureux.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur une image en noir et blanc, bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?…

\- Kiaaaa… s'écria Sakura l'obligeant à se boucher les oreilles.

\- Sakura. grogna-t-il.

\- C'est une image de l'échographie ! Regarde ! Ah on peut voir ce que c'est ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Où ça ? demanda Kiba en se penchant cherchant à comprendre l'image.

\- Il y a des queues là on dirait…

\- Un renard ? interrogea Shikamaru.

\- Ah oui c'est possible surtout s'il y a plusieurs queues ou une panthère à plusieurs queues vous croyez que c'est possible ? interrogea Ino amusée.

Naruto laissa ses doigts retracer les contours de l'image qu'il voyait avant de se décider à tourner la page et là il sentit la douleur lui broyer le cœur. Il y avait une photo de Sasuke face à son miroir, il avait pris son ventre en photo, on voyait le léger arrondi de celui-ci et à côté le nombre de semaines avait été noté.

Ses doigts caressèrent l'arrondi du ventre de son compagnon, un sanglot s'étouffant dans sa gorge alors qu'il refoulait les larmes qui l'envahissaient. Des mains chaleureuses se posèrent sur lui pour le réconforter et lui apporter le soutien qui lui faisait défaut.

Mais la suivante lui donna la nausée…

Sasuke était là avec dans les bras, leur enfant, mais la photo n'avait rien de doux, de tendre, le sang qui recouvrait les jambes et le ventre de Sasuke tranchait sur sa peau claire. Son visage défait reflétait sa tristesse et sa solitude. Le petit corps niché au creux de ses bras semblait lui aussi, couvert de sang et comme inerte.

\- C'est… souffla-t-il.

\- C'est le jour de la naissance de Inari….Sasuke a demandé à Itachi de les prendre en photo après l'accouchement.

\- Ils…

\- Ils vont bien tous les deux maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils ont eu de la chance que Itachi les ait trouvés à temps.

Naruto posa son regard sur les dernières photos plus rassurantes que celle-ci qui sembla se graver dans son esprit. Il n'arrêtait pas de voir, tout ce sang, et le corps inerte entre les bras de Sasuke. Il n'avait pas voulu de cet enfant et maintenant qu'il le voyait ainsi sur la photo, il se sentait mal à la seule idée que celui-ci aurait pu mourir à sa naissance sans même qu'il ait pu le voir.

Naruto referma l'album et se tourna vers Iruka le regard dur.

\- Où est Sasuke ?

Son tuteur le regarda sans répondre.

\- Je dois le voir ! Lui parler ! Si tu as des photos de lui c'est que tu le vois ! Tu sais où il est ! Réponds-moi !

Naruto s'était levé et tenait son tuteur par les épaules entre colère et supplique. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Iruka finit par céder.

\- Il loge dans ta chambre.

\- Dans… ici ? souffla Naruto stupéfait.

Iruka hocha lentement la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Naruto recula et se précipita dans l'escalier montant celui-ci quatre à quatre, alors qu'Iruka s'asseyait à la place que venait de quitter son protégé. Priant pour ne pas avoir fait d'erreur en permettant à Naruto d'aller voir son compagnon.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, Naruto s'engagea dans le couloir de droite, il connaissait ce lieu par cœur pour y avoir vécu durant plusieurs mois. Il trouvait cela presque risible de se dire que Sasuke se trouvait actuellement dans la chambre qu'il avait lui-même occupée avant de prendre son indépendance.

Debout devant la porte, il regardait celle-ci, hésitant à frapper, à entrer. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et lui il avait le cœur battant, les mains moites et il transpirait.

\- Génial ! marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, agacé par son propre stress.

Il n'avait pas peur, il angoissait, il ne savait pas comment son compagnon allait réagir. Est-ce qu'il allait lui lancer quelque chose à la figure ? Le frapper ? L'insulter ? Il l'aurait mérité, il l'avait bien fait lui !

Il posa ses mains sur la porte et posa son front entre ses mains.

Dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'en voulait, était un euphémisme. Mais il n'avait pas pu, l'idée d'un enfant avait fait remonter en lui toutes les années de souffrance et d'humiliation qu'il avait vécues avant de pouvoir s'enfuir et d'avoir la force de se défendre et de se reconstruire. Il n'avait pas une seconde pensé à Sasuke, à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il avait vécu cette grossesse dont le brun ne lui avait pas parlé, comme une véritable trahison vis à vis de leur couple.

Il n'avait rien su, rien vu… Ils n'en avaient même pas parlé et cela lui était tombé dessus. Il était papa… Papa d'un Mini lui. Un renard comme lui avec une ribambelle de queues qui allaient lui attirer des moqueries sans fin, des insultes et des souffrances comme il en avait trop subi et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Pourquoi Sasuke n'avait-il pas simplement mis au monde une panthère ? Ou même un gros chat ? Naruto s'en fichait ! Même si ce n'était pas une vraie panthère, il adorait les chats ! Il leur vouait un véritable culte ! Enfant, il avait adopté, au grand désespoir d'Iruka, tous les chats errants du quartier, alors si Sasuke avait mis au monde un chaton il n'y aurait pas de soucis…

Mais un renard comme lui et en plus le plus rare de tous, un renard blanc !

Des gens risquaient de vouloir le tuer juste pour récupérer son pelage ou lui couper ses queues. A cette seule idée, Naruto eut du mal à retenir une violente nausée. Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule et il se retourna plus pâle que la mort.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je… commença-t-il mais un goût horrible remonta dans sa gorge et il se précipita aux toilettes.

Sasuke leva un sourcil surpris et le suivit en silence. Il entendit la chasse d'eau et vit ressortir un Naruto plus blême que lui dans ses bons jours. Il lui tendit une brosse à dent et un tube de dentifrice.

\- Merci… bafouilla le blond.

Naruto mit du dentifrice sur sa brosse et entreprit de faire disparaître ce goût atroce qui lui donnait encore plus la nausée. Sasuke ne bougea pas, appuyé à l'entrée des sanitaires, il regardait le blond qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsque celui-ci eut fini, il récupéra son tube de dentifrice et lui tourna le dos.

\- Attends ! S'il te plaît. souffla Naruto en lui prenant le bras.

Sasuke se tourna à demi vers lui sans dire un mot.

\- Je… J'ai… je dois te parler…

\- Je dois retourner dans ma chambre. fit Sasuke. Je ne peux pas laisser Inari seul.

\- Inari ? murmura Naruto en le regardant s'éloigner.

Il vit Sasuke ouvrir la porte de la chambre et y entrer laissant celle-ci ouverte derrière lui. Maintenant c'était à lui de choisir s'il suivait Sasuke ou s'il laissait la porte se refermer entre eux. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre et poussa le battant avec précaution.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto laissa son regard se promener dans la chambre, avant que celui-ci ne se posa sur le lit où était allongé l'enfant. Celui-ci regardait la longue queue de son père qui passait et repassait à sa portée, Inari essayait de l'attraper de ses petites mains, alors que ses queues s'agitaient de plaisir.

Naruto se sentit fondre devant la merveille qui se trouvait là. Incapable de bouger ou de parler, ses orbes clairs ne pouvaient se détacher de ce qu'il voyait. Inari venait d'attraper le bout de queue de son père et venait de l'enfourner dans sa bouche, mâchouillant celle-ci avec visiblement un grand intérêt.

\- Ça… Ça ne te fait pas mal ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ben il mâche ta queue ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Il n'a pas encore de dents alors ça va.

Naruto n'osait pas s'approcher, il regardait son enfant sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. Il vit Sasuke se pencher vers leur fils et nicher celui-ci contre lui après lui avoir enlevé sa queue, Inari se mit à glapir furieusement. Sasuke secoua le bout humide de sa queue en feulant. Naruto regarda autour de lui et se saisit d'un mouchoir en papier, puis il tendit la main avec précaution vers la longue queue soyeuse de son compagnon pour venir essuyer le bout de celle-ci recouverte de bave de bébé.

Sasuke se laissa faire, puis lui tournant le dos, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit lorsque son mouvement fut interrompu par deux mains se posant sur son dos.

Naruto posa son front entre les omoplates de son époux et Sasuke sentit les mains de celui-ci se serrer sur son tee-shirt.

\- Je ... Je suis désolé… pour… ce que j'ai dit… Je… j'y arrive pas… Je ne peux pas … imaginer avoir un enfant qui vive ce que j'ai vécu.

Sasuke se tourna légèrement vers Naruto.

\- Je ne veux pas… je ne le supporterai pas… Ça me tuerait.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Naruto s'écarta légèrement de lui mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant, ses mains tremblantes se serraient convulsivement sur le tee-shirt de Sasuke.

\- Avant de venir ici… J'étais dans un orphelinat … J'étais traité en paria… en monstre… je n'étais même pas traité comme un humain… Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est que d'être le porteur d'un anima maudit… Les autres enfants… Ils…. jetaient mon repas… par terre et… ils m'obligeaient… à le manger… au sol,… au sol… Merde… ils me faisaient boire… dans les toilettes, me traitaient pire qu'un chien.

Naruto crispa ses mains sur le tee-shirt de Sasuke et enfouit son visage contre son dos. Il tremblait de rage, de colère, de honte et de dégoût.

\- Je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas… Qu'il vive ce que j'ai vécu… C'est pour ça… C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas d'enfant. gémit-il d'une voix brisée de souffrance.

Sasuke se retourna soudainement et son poing parti sans même qu'il y réfléchisse. Naruto fut si surpris qu'il se retrouva assis sur le sol, regardant son amant, hébété, ses orbes bleus mouillées de larme.

\- Et alors ? Tu crois que je laisserai quiconque faire du mal à mon enfant ?

La voix de Sasuke tremblait de colère et de peine.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Que tu es le seul à avoir souffert ? Je n'ai pas vécu ce que tu as vécu… Mais je comprends et j'entends ce que tu me dis mais moi… moi… murmura Sasuke. Je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas… cet enfant c'est toute ma vie ! J'en ai rêvé, je l'ai rêvé depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu ! Depuis qu'on est petit! J'ai toujours voulu porter ton enfant, mais je savais que je n'aurai jamais cette chance car moi… moi je ne suis pas… je ne suis…

\- Quoi ? souffla Naruto en le regardant hébété. Je ne comprends pas… Tu n'es pas quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas une panthère…

\- Hein ? tiqua Naruto en regardant Sasuke comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Sasuke recula doucement et termina sa transformation en sautant sur le lit pour attraper leur fils. Les orbes clairs dévisagèrent la somptueuse silhouette gracile. L'anima devant lui était, il le savait déjà, de toute beauté et rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle à part peut-être à cet instant leur fils. Inari avait attrapé son père par le cou et câlinait l'énorme peluche au pelage d'un noir si brillant et aux reflets bleutés.

_\- Je ne suis pas une panthère … Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un simple chat… Que crois-tu que mon père et ma famille pensent de moi ? A leurs yeux, je ne suis rien, je ne vaux rien ! Ce que mon père voulait de moi c'était que je te fasse un enfant et qu'il soit une panthère. Il voulait que je te domine._

Inari était allongé et Sasuke se mit à le nettoyer du bout de sa langue. Naruto s'était approché des deux anima et agenouillé au sol, ses mains posées sur le rebord du lit, il contemplait la scène, complètement hypnotisé.

Sasuke poursuivit tout en s'occupant de son enfant qui semblait aux anges sous le traitement infligé.

_\- Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec ton renard ! Je n'étais même pas une panthère ! Qui voudrait d'un banal chat ? __Feula-t-il. __ Quand mon père t'a obligé à ce mariage, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, j'avais une chance, même ridicule, de pouvoir réaliser mon rêve…. Je n'ai jamais…_

Sasuke secoua ses oreilles noires, alors que son fils venait de monter à califourchon sur son dos et le chevauchait comme un cheval, frottant son visage contre le pelage velouté.

_\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te dominer…_

\- Kyubi m'a dit que ton anima lui plaisait. chuchota Naruto. Kyu n'aime personne… Mais il m'a dit qu'il … il était responsable de ton état alors que nous avions convenu qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'enfant. Kyu trouve ton anima sexy… fit Naruto à voix basse, gêné. Tu es sexy. souffla-t-il soudain rouge comme une tomate.

Sasuke regarda son homme agenouillé au bord du lit qui le contemplait au travers de ses cils baissés, visiblement pas très à l'aise.

_\- Je ne serai jamais un anima puissant comme tout le monde le pense ...Je ne suis… qu'un banal…_

\- Arrête tu n'es pas banal ! Tu es Sasuke Uchiwa ! Toutes les filles sont raides dingue de toi ! Je suis sûr que même en sachant que ton anima est un chat, elles le seraient toujours autant voire plus. Tu es tellement… craquant. murmura Naruto d'une voix emplie de tendresse.

Naruto sentit son regard s'adoucir encore plus alors qu'il contemplait rêveur le chat noir allongé sur son lit tel un sphinx, chevauché par un mini renard dont les queues formaient une auréole derrière lui. Ses propres queues dorées étaient sorties et s'agitaient de bonheur sous le regard noir. Les petites oreilles dorées étaient couchées vers l'arrière en signe de soumission, Sasuke se redressa lentement prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber son fils solidement accroché à son pelage, il s'approcha et vint lécher les douces oreilles blondes.

Naruto sentit les larmes remonter du plus profond de son être et il enfouit son visage entre ses bras, ses épaules secoués de sanglots alors que Sasuke le toilettait comme un enfant.

-_ Je ne laisserai personne te maltraiter. feula-t-il. Ni toi ni notre enfant. _

Prenant appui sur la tête de Sasuke, Inari se mit à mordiller l'autre oreille tentant de faire comme son père tout en glapissant. Les bras de Naruto vinrent se refermer tendrement autour des deux êtres qui comptaient plus que tout pour lui et étaient désormais sa famille.

\- Je vous aime. souffla Naruto en reniflant.

_\- Baka _! siffla Sasuke en venant lécher ses larmes.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Alors alors comment avez vous trouver leur retrouvailles?

Ils sont mignon non?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue de cette petite histoire pleine de tendresse

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**-TITRE** : + Anima  
**RATING** : T

**GENRE **: Yaoi NaruxSasu  
**BASE **: Naruto

_**disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

_**Résumé :**_

Naruto a retrouvé Sasuke et lui a avoué toutes les souffrances de son enfance. Et c'est un Uchiwa plus fort que jamais qui a promis de le protéger lui le Renard maudit. A deux ils découvrent les joies de la paternité. La famille Uchiwa se construit autour du merveilleux renard polaire qu'à mis au monde Sasuke et même le terrible Fugaku n'a pu résister à l'ange que son cadet à mis au monde.

.

.

Voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire, merci à ceux qui l'ont suivit, connu ou anonyme, à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Cela me fait plaisirs de vous lire et de savoir que vous êtes là.

.

Merci _**Lea**_ pour ta review. Oui l'histoire de Naruto est triste, il essayait seulement de se protéger lui et un futur qu'il n'aurait pas supporter. enfin maintenant il a une personne incroyablement forte et tête de mule à ses côtés.

.

Pour **_pilou_** la réponse est en bas de page pour ne pas spoiler la lecture =) Merci pour ton commentaire.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**\+ Anima Épilogue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

six mois plus tard….

.

Sasuke grogna en se plantant devant son miroir. Naruto venait de terminer ses chaleurs et il ne le sentait pas. Non vraiment il ne le sentait pas du tout. Il releva sa chemise et regarda son corps de profil en reniflant furieux. Un soupir épuisé lui échappa et il laissa retomber son vêtement. Assis sur le tapis jouant avec son ballon, Inari babillait gaiement.

Sasuke se pencha et vint récupérer son fils, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Derrière les fourneaux, armé d'un livre de cuisine et d'une cuillère en bois, Naruto surveillait la cuisson des pâtes. Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke, voir Naruto aussi concentré sur la cuisson des nouilles était juste …. Hilarant.

Naruto se tourna brusquement vers lui.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! siffla-t-il en secouant sa cuillère en bois sous le nez de son compagnon.

\- Non mais Naruto, mes parents viennent dîner et tu fais des pâtes !

\- Mais c'est bon les pâtes et puis ça met tout le monde d'accord !

\- Tu ne me feras pas encore manger des nouilles ! J'en peux plus des nouilles ! Je fais une overdose de nouilles !

\- Des macaronis alors ? Ou des coquillettes ? Je crois qu'il y a des farfalles aussi…signala Naruto en se mettant à fouiller son placard remplis de toutes sortes de pâtes et de toutes les couleurs. J'en ai aux légumes aussi si tu préfères.

Puis Naruto se tourna de nouveau vers son époux et son fils.

\- Et toi Inari tu veux quoi ?

L'enfant se mit à sautiller dans les bras de son père qui commençait à changer de couleur.

\- Pat' pat' pat' ! glapit-il tout heureux.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda soudain Naruto, inquiet en regardant Sasuke lui mettre leur fils dans les bras avant de filer dans le couloir. SAS' ? cria Naruto en lui emboîtant le pas.

La porte des sanitaires lui fut claquer au nez alors qu'il ne tarda pas à entendre son homme être malade. Quelques minutes plus tard Sasuke ressortait, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle tes parents pour annuler, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il avec tendresse.

\- C'est rien Naruto je vais bien. soupira le brun. Je vais juste m'allonger un peu. Tu peux t'occuper de Inari un moment.

\- Bien sûr ! sourit le blond, pas de soucis. Tu veux pas te mettre dans le canapé comme ça je t'ai à l'œil ?

\- Naruto, je ne vais pas disparaître, je vais juste m'allonger dans notre chambre.

\- Mais euh…

Naruto regarda son homme d'un air tout penaud. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, Sasuke avait retrouvé son pot de colle, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais des fois il appréciait quand celui-ci sortait avec ses amis et lui laissait sa soirée. Sasuke vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres s'attirant une armada de queues frétillantes de plaisir.

\- Couché ! feula-t-il tendrement en attrapant l'une d'elle, tirant ainsi son homme à sa suite.

Sasuke avait levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant, Naruto lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Il était incapable de lui résister. Il finit par aller s'allonger dans le canapé à la plus grande joie de son homme qui le recouvrit de la terrible couverture Orange à grenouilles verte. Sasuke ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir cette couleur qui lui écorchait les pupilles. Naruto le borda comme un enfant avant de se mettre à jouer avec leur fils.

Sasuke se fit la réflexion qu'à ce rythme la maison ne serait jamais prête, ni ranger pour l'arrivée de ses parents. Il ne put retenir un rictus avant de s'endormir.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Deux heures plus tard, on frappait à la porte. Naruto, qui était couché au sol en train de jouer, se redressa et, avec Inari collé sur ses hanches, alla ouvrir avec un immense sourire.

\- Mikoto san !

\- Naruto mon grand !

La mère de famille enlaça son gendre avec un plaisir non dissimulé avant de se saisir de son petit-fils.

\- Mon renard préféré ! ronronna-t-elle.

Avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Naruto et son mari qui s'étaient salués à distance alors que Itachi enlaçait son beau-frère.

\- Et mon fils ? interrogea-t-elle en câlinant le petit garçon dont les queues s'agitaient de plaisir.

Le visage de Naruto se ferma.

\- Il ne va pas bien...Il est malade depuis plusieurs jours mais il est tellement têtu qu'il ne veut pas aller chez le médecin.

Mikoto se tourna vers le canapé que lui montrait Naruto où son cadet dormait sous un plaid aux couleurs criardes. Rien que ça, suffit à lui faire écarquiller les yeux. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa une main fraîche sur son visage fin. Sasuke battit des paupières avant de se redresser.

\- Maman ?

\- Bonjour mon chaton !

\- Depuis quand… commença-t-il avant de se tourner vers son homme un brin agacé. Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

\- Mais tu dormais si bien. Et en ce moment tu dors mal, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. fit son époux tout penaud.

Sasuke soupira ,il était incapable de lui en vouloir.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? demanda sa mère.

\- Mais oui ! soupira-t-il en se levant. Tu as déjà kidnappé Inari.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est mon premier petit fils ! Je l'adore ! Il est si beau ! Non pas que tu ne sois pas beau, Naruto ne te vexe pas.

Naruto laissa échapper un rire avant de retourner en cuisine chercher de quoi boire. Tandis que Sasuke enlaçait son aîné. Itachi examina rapidement son frère et leva un sourcil, ses pupilles noires plongèrent dans celles de son cadet. Sasuke échangea un regard avec lui, et Itachi soupira avec un sourire entendu.

\- Quand est-ce que vous en faites un autre ? fit Mikoto en venant aider Naruto à mettre la table.

Fugaku se mit à tousser.

\- Ben quoi ? Oh arrête de faire ton vieux grincheux ! Tu adores Inari ! se mit à rire Mikoto en mettant l'enfant dans les bras d'un Fugaku un peu gêné. Tu l'as même dit l'autre jour que tu aimerais bien que Sasuke en face un second.

Fugaku se détourna, mal à l'aise. Son comportement avait blessé Sasuke, à qui il avait mis une forte pression pour avoir une panthère. Cela avait même été sa seule obsession convaincu que c'était la solution pour palier le fait d'avoir eu pour cadet un anima chat, mais il avait littéralement fondu devant son petit-fils. Cette petite merveille aux queues d'un blanc immaculé l'avait ensorcelé. Il avait été ému comme jamais en voyant l'enfant que son cadet avait mis au monde et il n'avait jamais été aussi fier de lui qu'à ce moment-là. Même s'il n'avait pas de mot pour le lui dire.

Le Sasuke en question manqua de s'étouffer avec le verre de jus de fruit que venait de lui donner son homme.

\- De quoi ? toussa Sasuke en regardant sa mère, stupéfait.

\- Mais oui ! sourit Mikoto. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il me disait que ça serait bien que vous en ayez un second tant que ton père et moi sommes jeunes. Et puis Inari va fêter ses cinq ans en années de félins, il va bientôt entrer à l'école.

\- Mais maman, je n'ai même pas fini mes études avec l'arrivée de Inari.

\- Mais je suis là moi ! Je m'en occuperai. fit la mère de famille, sa queue de panthère sortie et les oreilles couchés à l'arrière, regardant son fils.

\- Maman… soupira-t-il.

\- Naruto, aide-moi enfin !

Naruto haussa les épaules avec un sourire entendu et se détourna en tirant la langue un brin moqueur.

\- Je…commença Sasuke ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser.

Naruto se plaça derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- C'est encore un peu tôt… non ? Pour un second, enfin moi ce que j'en dis… sourit-il. Si Sasuke est partant, alors… je ne dis pas non.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

Sasuke déglutit, il se sentait un peu tendu. Ses onyx plongèrent dans les orbes bleus de son homme et une angoisse sans nom prit place au fond de lui. Une peur semblable à celle qu'il avait ressentie sept mois auparavant commença à l'envahir. Son souffle s'accéléra et il se mit à transpirer, son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine.

Son regard devint triste et Naruto sentit la panique dans le regard de son homme. Et là il sut…

Les orbes saphir s'écarquillèrent et le regard clair se mit à aller et venir des yeux de son homme à son ventre et remontèrent.

\- Non ? souffla-t-il.

Sasuke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_Pitié pas encore une fois… il n'y survivrait pas…_

\- Tu…

Naruto se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui et ce fut des mains tremblantes qui se posèrent sur le ventre encore plat de son homme.

\- Un … un bébé ? … tu attends un bébé…

Les larmes aux yeux, Naruto enfouit son visage contre le ventre de son homme.

\- Tu attends un bébé ! Merci mon dieu, je suis là pour le vivre avec toi !

Mikoto porta ses mains à son visage cachant ses larmes de joie. Itachi vint enlacer sa mère tandis que Fugaku, un peu perdu, avait installé Inari sur ses épaules qui tirait ses oreilles de panthère qu'il avait sorties pour l'occuper.

\- Tu es content ? demanda Sasuke encore sous le choc.

Naruto leva les yeux vers son époux.

\- Content ? Content ? Je suis fou de joie ! s'exclama Naruto en le serrant contre lui avant de reporter son attention sur le ventre de son homme.

Il posa une main tremblante sur celui-ci, le caressant doucement.

Sasuke sentit une émotion sans commune mesure s'emparer de lui. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé enceint, il l'avait vécu seul et s'était senti abandonné. Alors voir les mains de son homme posées sur son ventre qui abritait de nouveau la vie était tout simplement au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu rêver.

\- Merci… murmura Sasuke au bord des larmes. Merci…

\- Non merci à toi ! souffla Naruto en le serrant de nouveau contre lui. Tu me fais le plus beau des cadeaux. Je suis sûr que ce sera la plus jolie des panthères.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers son homme.

\- Mais…

\- Chut ! Sourit Naruto en posant un doigt sur les lèvres délicates de son homme. Même si c'est pas une panthère, ça sera notre panthère à nous !

\- Et si c'est un nouveau renard ? lâcha Sasuke.

Naruto réfléchit un instant avant qu'un immense sourire ne se dessine de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

\- Hé bien on en fera un troisième !

Les onyx s'écarquillèrent.

\- Hé bien ça alors pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas d'enfant ! fit Sasuke éberlué en secouant ses mèches brunes.

\- Ah mais si c'est toi qui les portes, j'en veux bien des dizaines ! sourit son époux avec malice.

\- N'importe quoi ! murmura Sasuke avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son homme tandis que Naruto le serrait avec précaution.

\- Je t'aime ! souffla Naruto.

\- Idiot ! marmonna Sasuke, blotti contre lui.

Naruto se mit à rire doucement. La vie lui avait vraiment offert la plus belle des rencontres et le plus beau des cadeaux. Et à présent, il allait être père pour la seconde fois ! Vraiment il avait eu tout ce dont il n'avait jamais rêvé et bien plus encore. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il souhaiterait des enfants, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il aurait ricané.

Aujourd'hui il savait qu'il avait un homme fort à ses côtés et que leurs enfants ne souffriraient pas du rejet qu'il avait vécu. Il avait une famille qui l'aimait tel qu'il était, lui le renard maudit.

Et il souhaitait continuer à offrir à son homme tout le bonheur du monde.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Deux mois et demi plus tard, Sasuke accouchait d'une adorable panthère pour le plus grand plaisir de son père mais surtout celui de son homme. Naruto se tenait à ses côtés. Inari dans ses bras agitait ses queues voulant attraper la petite panthère qui avait encore les yeux fermés. Sasuke, dont les appendices étaient sortis, contemplait sa fille. Il avait du mal à croire que lui, un simple chat ait pu mettre au monde la panthère dont son père avait rêvé.

Il leva ses orbes sombres sur son homme qui lui souriait avec amour. Naruto se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je te l'avais dit que tu ferais une merveilleuse panthère.

.

.

* * *

.

.Tadam pour _**Pilou**_, Sasuke a mis au monde la panthère de ses rêves et de ceux de son père

.

Imaginez donc à quel point désormais Fugaku est fou de bonheur entre son renardeau polaire et sa merveilleuse Panthère.

Si Sasuke devait mettre au monde un troisième enfant ce serait un adorable chaton blanc pour lequel Naruto déjà gâteux avec les deux premiers feraient concurrence à Fugaku

quelle famille je vous jure !

sur ce je les laisse à s'occuper de leur petite famille.

pour info: le renardeau polaire s'appelle Inari,

la petite panthère est Menma elle a de beaux yeux bleu

et enfin notre adorable chaton blanc aux yeux noirs charbon aurait hérité du doux prénom de Yuki !

Bonne journée à tous

.

.


End file.
